Full house
by nluyenphuong
Summary: Quinn lost her parents when she was 14 and the house's the only thing that they left for her.The trouble comes when her friends fool her and sell her house to Sam Evans,an actor.To get the house back Sam and Quinn have to make a deal. Fabrevans/Quam
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is based on a Korean movie, I haven't seen that movie yet, but my friends told me a little about it and I really like the story so I decided to write a story based on that idea :) Hope you like it!**_

* * *

><p>"No no no, this isn't working!" The blonde haired girl said as she closed her laptop and took a sip from the coffee cup "I will never finish this."<p>

She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes for a couple seconds before her phone rang. She sat up tiredly and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Quinn Fabray?" the person asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"Ms Fabray, I hope you don't forget that you have to finish your story before the next Tuesday."

"Yeah, I remember, actually, I'm working on it and I'll be done soon."

"Good, have a nice day Ms Fabray."

"Thanks, have a nice day to you too." Quinn Fabray said and hung up her phone.

* * *

><p>"Stop the car, Noah!"<p>

"Why? What happened?"

"Just stop the car!"

The guy stopped his old car by the sidewalk and turned back to the girl next to him. "Are you ok Rachel?"

"I think we shouldn't do this." The girl said as she looked down.

"Do what?"

"This! we shouldn't do this to Quinn. She's my best friend"

"But we have to! We don't have a choice." Noah Pukerman looked at his girlfriend.

"Quinn's so nice to us! We can't do this!" Rachel shook her head quickly. "I don't want to fool her!"

"Listen Rach, we've borrowed lots of money and I don't think we can pay all of it. We have to do this. I don't want to fool her!" Puck looked at Rachel. She didn't say anything. She just looked at her hands in her lap. He continued. "Think about our baby Rach. If we couldn't pay all that money we'd go to jail. We couldn't take care of our baby if we were in jail."

Rachel was quiet for a while then she looked up at Puck. "Find some way else, Noah. I'm not doing this!"

"There's no way else, this is the only one. Please baby."

"Fine." Rachel mumbled.

"I love you." Puck kissed his girlfriend's forehead and started the car again.

* * *

><p>"The first time we met, I…um…I wanted…No, no this isn't right!" Quinn said as she deleted what she just typed in her laptop.<p>

"Ok, let's try again, this time…"

The blonde was about to type something else and suddenly, her doorbell rang.

"Oh god!" Quinn rolled her eyes as she closed her laptop and walked downstairs to opened the door.

"Hey Q!" Rachel said when she saw her friend.

"Hey Rach, hey Puck! Come in!" Quinn said, smiling at them.

"No there's no need, we just came to give you something." Puck smiled.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Puck joined a contest on the internet and guess what? He won a 1 week trip to London!" Rachel smiled widely.

"Really? Congrats!" Quinn clapped her hands.

"That's not all, you can also stay in a 5 star hotel for free, the food and everything is also free." Puck said.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, but too bad there's only 1 ticket, I can't bring Rachel with me. It's not fun to go on a trip without her so, I came to give you the ticket." Puck smiled.

"What? Really?" Quinn asked. She couldn't believe in what she just heard.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she pulled out from her bag a plane ticket and gave it to Quinn. "Here you go. Your flight to London is tomorrow."

"I can't take that!" Quinn shook her head.

"So what will we do with this ticket." Rachel asked.

"Sell it, use that money to take care of your baby." Quinn said.

"Actually, we already thought of that but we can take care of the baby by ourselves." Puck said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't have a job. You still drive that old car from high school."

"Well…I just found a job, a very good one." Puck lied.

"Ok? What's your job?" Quinn asked.

"Um…don't know yet, he'll take the job on this Monday." Rachel said.

"You start a job without knowing what that is?"

"Quinn, please take the ticket. You're a writer and England is where most famous writers were born. It might help you with your new story." Puck said.

"But who's gonna watch my house?"

"We'll do it for you, we promise." Rachel said.

Puck took the ticket from Rachel and gave it to Quinn. "So?"

The blonde thought for a while and nodded her head.

"Ok." She said. Puck looked at Rachel and smiled but the brunette didn't smile back. Quinn took the ticket and hugged her friends. "Thank you so much guys."

Rachel hugged Quinn back. She felt very guilty but she couldn't tell the truth now. "You're welcome Q" is all she could say. Quinn pulled away from them. "I'll buy you gifts when I get home."

"Yeah…" Rachel smiled. Puck looked at his girlfriend and turned to the blonde. "Um…we have to go now, see you later."

"Yeah. Bye and thanks again." Quinn smiled.

"Sure, you're welcome." Rachel said and got into the car with Puck.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is this Sam Evans?"<p>

"Um…who's this?"

"I'm from People magazine and I'd like to ask you for an interview…"

"Oh, sorry, I'm Sam Evans's secretary. He left his phone here so he'll call you back when he gets back."

"That'd be great, thank you so much." The person said and hung up.

The blonde guy threw his phone on the couch and let out a sigh. "Interviews all the time…" He mumbled and the phone rang again. He rolled his phone and picked it up and pressed answer."Hello?"

"Hey Sam. It's Melanie"

"Oh Melanie. I thought it was the people from those stupid magazines asking for interviews again"

"Well, I just want to tell you that your flight to London is tomorrow. I'll send you the ticket later…"

"Wait, London?"

"The movie premiere in London is tomorrow."

Sam hit his forehead. "Oh god! I totally forgot that! Thank you for reminding me, and the house that I want to buy?"

"I just called them. The papers will be done when you get back. You just go to London and I'll take care of everything."

"Melanie, you're the best! Thank you!"

Sam hung up the phone and lied down on the couch. Then he heard someone knocked the door.

"Come in." He said and a man walked into the room.

"Hey Joe. What's up?" Sam said with a smile.

"See for yourself!"Joe gave the actor a bunch of magazines and sat down in front of him. "It's everywhere, 'Sam Evans' dating his co-star Santana Lopez' what can you say about that?"

"Well…"

"And don't forget the last time, the rumor about you and the actress Megan Skyler, and the other time what's her name again?"

"Emma?"

"Which one?"

"I don't remember."

"See? If you keep making scandals, your career will be ruined!"

"Ok, what can I do?"

"I set you up with some interviews, you need to make everything clearly."

"Interviews? I'm sick of them!"

"Look Sam, I'm your manager. I only give you good advices ok?"

"Fine." Sam sighed and dropped his head back on the couch.

"And about the trip to London tomorrow." Joe said. Sam sat up quickly as he heard him. "You're gonna cancel it?"

"No, but I'm not gonna let you go alone."

"I'm 22. I don't need a babysitter!"

"Not a babysitter. I just need a person to keep you from causing troubles."

"Fine, how about Finn?"

"Who?"

"My best friend from high school. He owns a big company now."

"Your friend? I don't think I can trust him."

"You met him before! At my birthday party 2 months ago, Finn Hudson?"

"Oh...Hudson, now I remember. He seems like a responsible guy."

"So? Can he go with me?"

"Ok, he can go with you" Joe said as he stood up.

"Thanks Joe."

"Have fun at London!" Joe said before he left.

"I will." Sam said and gave the guy a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is the end of the 1st chapter. Review!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just want to make 1 thing clear, Sam and Santana are actors they don't know Quinn, Puck or Rachel, Finn is Sam's friend so that means he doesn't know Quinn, Puck and Rachel as well. For those who have watched Full house before, I haven't watched it so the story might be a bit different from the movie. I made a mistake on the last chapter when I said Sam and Finn knew each other in high school, it supposed to be in college. Anyway, here's the 2nd chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"Have fun in London!" Puck said as he hugged Quinn.<p>

"I will, thank you so much, you are my bestest friends." Quinn hugged Puck and Rachel. Rachel pulled away from her friend and wiped the tears running down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying Rach? I'm not going forever." Quinn said and wiped the tears for her friend. The brunette didn't answer. She pulled out some money and gave it to Quinn. "Take this."

"Why are you giving me money? You said that this whole trip is free."

"Yeah, but just keep it, maybe buy things you like."

"No, you keep it. I still have money in my card. Don't worry, ok?"

"But…"

"No but! I'm not taking your money!"

"You better go now or you'll miss the plane." Puck said.

"Ok, see you guys in 1 week." Quinn waved goodbye to Puck and Rachel as she got into the taxi.

* * *

><p>"I'm on the way to the airport now, Joe." Sam said as he flipped a few pages of a magazine.<p>

"Is Finn with you?"

"No, he's in New York now, so we'll meet in London."

"Ok, good luck superstar."

"Thanks." Sam smiled and turned off his phone.

* * *

><p><em>On the plane…<em>

Quinn put her luggage in place and sat down in her seat by the window.

"I can't believe I'm going to London!" She said to herself and pulled out from her bag a book. Quinn turned a few pages and she heard someone sitting down in the seat next to her. She looked up.

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with her hand. "Are you Sam Evans?"

The guy didn't answer.

"You are! I love your movies. This is my first time to London. You're going to London, too? Is it for a new movie? What movie is it?"

Sam ignored the girl and took out a magazine from the front of his seat. Quinn rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

"Actors!" She mumbled to herself as the plane lift off.

* * *

><p>"Do you want anything to drink, sir?" The flight attendant asked Sam.<p>

"No thanks" he said. The women nodded her head and turned to Quinn. "And you Ms, do you want some drinks?"

"Yes, I'll have coffee please." The blonde smiled.

The women gave her a cup of coffee. "Here you go."

"Thanks" Quinn took the cup and the flight attendant walked away. Quinn turned to Sam. "Can you believe they give us free coffee?" Sam rolled his eyes and looked down at his magazine. Quinn gave him an angry look. "You know, that was very…"

She was saying and suddenly the plane shook really hard. She slipped the cup and it dropped right onto Sam's shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" The blonde guy shouted as he unbuckled the seatbelt and jumped out of his seat.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, so so…"

"Forget it!" Sam said and walked to the bathroom angrily. He didn't even let the girl explain.

* * *

><p>"Miss, miss!"<p>

Quinn opened her eyes slowly and she saw a flight attendant. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"We're here in London."

Quinn looked outside the window and turned back to her. "Oh sorry, I fell asleep"

The woman smiled at her and walked away. Quinn unbuckled her seat bell and got her luggage. She saw a shirt in the seat next to her. The shirt that she spilled coffee on. She just sighed and took the shirt with her when she got off the plane.

* * *

><p>Quinn got down the airport. There's no one there to pick her up. Rachel and Puck had told her that the hotel would send people to get her when she arrived. Quinn pulled out her phone and called her friends. The phone kept ringing but there's no answer. <em>What the hell is going on with them?<em>Quinn thought and put the phone away.

"Ok, try to remember the name of that hotel" She said to herself. "The name that Rachel told you…um…Sunshine? No…Sunrise! (I made that name up) that's the name!"

She quickly grabbed her luggage and got into a taxi.

* * *

><p>"Hi, welcome to Sunrise hotel. How can I help you?"<p>

"Um, I'd like to take a room."

"Did you make a reservation?"

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Quinn Fabray."

"Ok, let me check." The girl said and gave Quinn a smile.

"Excused me, I'd like to check in please."

Quinn heard a voice so she turned around. She saw a tall, good looking guy. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What's your name sir?"

"Finn Hudson." He said.

"Ok, just a minute" The girl told him and turned to Quinn. "Sorry miss, there's no name is Quinn Fabray on the list. Are you sure this is the right hotel?"

"This is the right hotel! Can you check it again?"

"I have checked it twice."

"Ok, it must be my friends' names. Can you check Noah Puckerman or Rachel Berry?"

The girl typed something on the computer and turned back to the blonde. "No miss. I'm sorry."

"But my friend said that he won a free trip to stay in this hotel for a week."

"There is no free trip."

"No free trip? They fooled me?" Quinn hit her forehead.

"Can I help you?" The guy standing next to her asked.

"No, thank you. I can deal with this myself." She told him.

"Here's your key, sir." The girl gave that guy his key. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." He said and gave Quinn a smile before he walked away. Quinn looked at him and then turned back to the girl.

"I'll pay for the room. I still have some money in my card and…" Quinn said, looking in her bag. There's no card! "Where's my card? They took my card!"

She was completely shocked. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. The girl seemed to understand. She gave her a suggestion.

"Ms. Fabray, you can check in first and pay for it later, that's ok."

"I can? Oh, thank you so much!"

"Here's the key." The girl gave Quinn her key "Enjoy!"

"Thank you." Quinn said and took the luggage to her room.

* * *

><p>"So how's your work, Finn?" Sam asked and sat down on the couch, in front of his friend.<p>

"It's good. It's getting better and better, you?"

"Nah, there are plenty of rumors about my relationship with my co-star."

"Santana? You two are dating?"

"Yeah, something like that. We went out a couple times."

"So why didn't you tell the press?"

"She doesn't want to. I tried to convince her."

"Girls. They always like that."

Sam just smiled. Finn continued. "How's your flight by the way?"

"It was the worst flight ever. I sat next to a very annoying girl. She spilled coffee on my new shirt!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Finn laughed as he thought of it as he shook his head and took a sip of from the glass in his hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, the end of chapter 2. Reviews are welcome!<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you guys so much! Here's the 3**__**rd**__** chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! Why don't you pick up! Damn it!" Quinn said and threw her phone on the bed.<p>

"Rachel! Puck! I'm so gonna kill you two when I get back!" Quinn yelled out loud and wiped away her tears. She couldn't believe that her best friends fooled her and took away her money. They had been best friends since she was only 5. After her parents died, she had no one but Rachel and Puck. They were her friends, family, brother and sister. She trusted them more than anyone.

Quinn held back her tears and lied down on the bed.

"Ok, Quinn Fabray" She said to herself "You need to calm down, the most important thing right now is to find a way to pay for the room and for the plane ticket"

She thought of that and felt asleep before she could notice.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Quinn was sitting on a bench by the hotel pool. She had no mood to go around London anyway.<p>

"Excused me"

Quinn heard a voice and looked up. She could recognize the guy from last night at the hotel reception.

"Hi" She said.

"We met last night"

"Yeah, I remember"

"I'm Finn Hudson" The guy gave out his hand.

"Quinn Fabray" Quinn shook his hand and gave him a smile. Finn smiled back "Can I sit here?"

"Sure" She said and moved a side for Finn to sit. He sat down next to her "So" He said "How's it going with your friends?"

"Not so good, they not just fooled me about the free trip, they also took away my money" Quinn sighed.

"Well, they aren't good friends"

"They are my bestest friends, since I was 5"

"Wow, and they fooled you?"

"Yeah…" Quinn said sadly, but she noticed the awkward moment so she quickly changed the subject "So, you came here for vacation?"

"Nah, I just came to meet my friend. Sam Evans, you know him right?"

"He's here too? Of course I know him. He's like the best actor ever. Actually, I like him better in his movies, he's not very nice and friendly in real life"

Finn chuckled "Yeah? But when you know him, he's not that bad"

"I dropped a cup of coffee on his shirt by accident and he was pissed off, that's not my fault"

"You're the girl that ruined his shirt? He told me about you last night"

"I didn't mean to"

"I know" Finn smiled. Quinn smiled back.

"How long are you gonna stay in London anyway?" she asked.

"I'm going home tomorrow, I came to stay with Sam but I have a lot of work at home so…"

"That's too bad"

"Yeah" Finn said and looked at his watch "Oh, I gotta go now. I hope I'll see you again sometimes"

"Yeah, hope so" Quinn smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"So you're at the airport now, Finn?"

"Yeah, I'm going on the plane now, talk to you later"

"Ok, call me when you're there" Sam said and hung up the phone and he heard someone knocked his room's door. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Hi"

Sam saw a blonde, smiling at him. He could recognize that's the girl who spilled coffee on his shirt.

"What are you doing here? How do you know I'm here?"

"So you remember me? That's great. I stayed in this hotel too. I brought you your shirt. I already washed it and I'm really sorry about what happened"

Sam took the shirt from Quinn and gave her a cold look "Thank you" he said and about to close the door but Quinn stopped him "Wait! I have something to talk to you!"

"What?"

"Can I come in first?"

"No" Sam said and closed the door but Quinn stopped him again "Wait! Wait!"

"What now?"

"Well, funny story, I...I want to borrow your money"

"WHAT?"

"I know this is very weird but my friends took all of my money and now I can't pay for the room and the plane ticket. I only know you here so…"

"No" Sam said and slammed the door in front of the girl's face.

"Hey! Open the door!" Quinn said as she hit the door "Can you please do this for Finn?"

Sam opened the door when he heard Quinn "What did you just say?"

"I said: can you please do this for Finn?"

"How can you know him?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. Sam rolled his eyes "Ok, come in"

* * *

><p>"So, can you tell me now? How do you know Finn?"<p>

"Well…We went out in high school. We were in love but my parents don't like him, they wanted us to break up" Quinn said, trying her best to sound like it was real "I haven't seen him since after high school, and I saw him with you on a magazine. I just miss him so much."

"He was here 2 days ago but he just went home"

"I know, I saw him here but I wasn't brave enough to talk to him. Now, I don't have money to pay for the room, I really hope that you will help me, for Finn please?"

Sam looked a the girl and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Yes! I got the money!" Quinn said as she looked at the money in her hands. She threw herself on the bed and smiling happily.<p>

"See? I told you you're gonna find a way" She said to herself "…I shouldn't have lied to him…but I gave him my phone numbers and I'll pay him the money when I got home so there's nothing wrong"

Quinn smiled and looked at her phone "Rachel, Puck, you think you can hide away by not answering my calls? You're so dead when I get back!"

* * *

><p>Quinn got out of the taxi with her luggage "Home finally!" She said, smiling as she looked at her house. She brought her luggage inside.<p>

"Rachel! Puck! I'm home! You're gonna…"

The luggage fell down from Quinn's hand. Her jaw dropped. Her house's completely empty!

"Where's everything? How…everything…disappear…" Quinn gasped, she could barely breathe. She ran upstairs, to the kitchen, everywhere but the rooms are all empty. She saw a note and her ATM card on the kitchen floor. She picked them up and read the note.

_Hi Q, before reading this, please sit down. We're really really sorry. The whole trip was faked. We just did that to get you away. We're sorry we took your card and used all that money…_

"WHAT?" Quinn shouted. She didn't brave enough to read the whole thing but she had to.

…_You must be very angry right now. We know we are jerks, but we had no choice, hope you'll forgive us. One last thing, we're so so sorry. We sold your house. Please forgive us._

_Puck and Rachel _

Quinn tore the note into pieces and threw them away. She couldn't believe, those are her best friends. Quinn held her face and cried so hard. She just lost her best friends, her money, her house, everything.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Things are going very bad for Quinn in this chapter. Review and tell me what you think about it :)<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the 4**__**th**__** chapter. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p>"What do you think about this?"<p>

"There's no way I'm gonna wear that dress to the movie premiere!"

"Ok, how about this one"

"Perfect, I love it. I'll go change" Santana said as she took the dress from her stylist and went to the dressing room.

Santana just left and Sam arrived.

"Hey Alice" Sam said to the red haired girl. The girl looked up and smiled as she saw him "Hey Sam, you came to see Santana?"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"She just went inside for a change"

"How do I look Alice?" Santana walked out of the dressing room. Sam looked at her, smiling "You look beautiful"

Santana was very surprised to see Sam. She walked to him and hugged him tightly "You're back and you didn't call me?"

Sam pulled away from the girl "I wanted to surprise you"

"I'll leave you two alone" Alice said and picked up her dresses.

"Thank you" Santana smiled at the girl and turned back to Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck "How's your trip?" she asked.

"London was beautiful, but I've missed you" He said and gave her a kiss.

"I've missed you too"

"So, Finn and I are having a dinner together tonight, do you want to come?"

"Sounds great, can you pick me up?"

"Oh…I can't, I have to pick up a friend, I'll ask Finn"

"Ok, that's fine" Santana said, smiling at Sam.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they're not here anymore? They rented a room here"<p>

"But they just moved out last week"

"Do you know where they went?"

"No, sorry"

"Ok, thank you" Quinn said and walked out of the motel.

"You stole my money, didn't answer my calls and not moving away from me?" Quinn said. She heard her phone rang so she wiped away her tears and answered the phone "Hello?"

"Why didn't you answer my phone before? Are you trying to hide away from me?"

Quinn can recognize that voice.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was very busy. About the money, I'll pay you back as soon as possible…"

"I didn't call you for the money" Sam said.

"So why…"

"Where are you? I'll pick you up"

"For what?"

"Just tell me where are you"

"Um…see me at the park ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

><p>Quinn just got the park and she saw Sam, standing by his car. He kept looking at his watch.<p>

"Hey" Quinn said.

"What took you so long?" Sam said as he saw her.

"Excused me, I had to walk all the way here" Quinn glared at the guy "What do you want anyway?"

"Get in the car!" Sam said coldly and got into his car, let the door open for Quinn.

"But why?"

"Just got in ok? It's late!"

"Fine…fine…no need to be mad like that!" Quinn had no idea what's Sam up to but she just did what he told her to.

* * *

><p>Sam drove Quinn to a restaurant. She didn't understand, she owned him his money and now he's taking her for dinner?<p>

Sam sat down at the table. Quinn sat down next to him and looked through the menu.

"What? The food here is very expensive! Are you gonna let me pay?" Quinn said out loud.

"No! that's not the reason I took you here."

"So can you tell me now?"

"I want Finn to meet you"

"WHAT?" Quinn shouted. Everyone in the restaurant turned to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam said, gave Quinn an angry look.

"Sorry, it just…why do you want me to meet him?"

"He's my best friend. You two loved each other so much but you couldn't be together, now's your chance"

Quinn hit her head. She lied to him about the whole thing but she didn't expect that he'd bring her to meet Finn.

"There's something I need to tell you…" Quinn smiled awkwardly.

"What?"

"Funny story, the truth is Finn and I…"

"Oh, they're here" Sam said as he waved at Finn and Santana. "Crap!" Quinn quickly grabbed the menu and hid her face behind it.

"Sorry, we're late" Finn said and sat down in front of Quinn. Santana sat down next to him.

"Um…who's this, Sam?" she asked, pointing at Quinn. Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the menu away from Quinn "This is a friend of mine. We met in London" he said.

"Hi" Quinn smiled awkwardly.

"Wait, Quinn? Do you remember me?" Finn asked.

"Yeah…" Quinn nodded.

"You two know each other?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, we met in London." Finn smiled.

"Met in London?" Sam turned to Quinn. She quickly looked away.

_Please get me out of here!_ she thought to herself as the waiter brought their food out.

* * *

><p>"Finn, can you take Santana home, I'll take Quinn"<p>

"Ok" Finn smiled.

"See you tomorrow Sam" Santana said to Sam and turned to Quinn "It's good to meet you, Quinn"

"Yeah, it's good to meet you too" Quinn smiled. Santana smiled back and followed Finn to his car. Finn and Santana just left, Sam turned to Quinn and gave her an angry look "You fooled me!"

"I did not! Ok…I did but I had no choice!"

"I can't believe I bought your stupid story!"

"Hey! I just did that because you didn't lend me your money. Besides, I just borrowed it and I'll pay you back ok!"

"Whatever, I'm going home" Sam said and walked away.

"Hey! What about me?" Quinn shouted after him.

"Have fun walking!" Sam smirked at Quinn and got into his car.

"JERK!" Quinn yelled at him but he didn't care and just drove away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know Sam's mean to Quinn but it'll get better! Review! Oh, and the next chapter will be all about Sam, Quinn and their deal with Quinn's house.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for letting you wait. I had to finish You Belong With Me story first. I am very upset with the new that Chord didn't take the offer to return on Glee S3 that means Quam's not coming back with us :( but I will keep this story going anyway. There's no more Quam but they will be our number 1 ship right? Anyway, here's chapter 5 that you've been waiting for.**_

* * *

><p>"Just one more left turn and you're home" Quinn said to herself. From that restaurant to her house wasn't a short way "I'm gonna kill you Sam Evans. Don't ever let me see you again!"<p>

Suddenly, Quinn stopped walking with her mouth opened. People were taking furniture into her house. She quickly ran to them.

"What are you doing?"

"We are doing our job" A guy said.

"But this is my house!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know about this. You can talk to her if you want to" He said, poiting to the girl standing by an expensive car. Quinn walked to her "Excused me"

"Can I help you?" the girl said.

"You're the one that buy this house?"

"No, I'm just the secrectary"

"This is my house. You can't buy it!"

"A young couple sold it to me."

"They're my friends. I'm the real owner"

"The house papers have their signature on it"

"It's because when my parents died when I was only 14 so every house paper they let my friend signed, he was 18"

"I'm sorry. I can't do anything about this" The girl said and opened her car door "You have to move out because the new owner will move in tonight"

"What? I'm not going any where! It's my house! Hey!" Quinn shouted as the car drove away.

The guys had finally finished with the furniture. Quinn walked inside her house. The house wasn't empty anymore. It now filled with expensive new stuff from it's new owner. Quinn sighed and went upstairs to pack her stuff. She saw the photo of her with her parents and she just couldn't stop the tears. She put the photo in her bag with all of her clothes and left the house.

Quinn didn't know where to stay for the night. Maybe she'd sleep on the street or rent a room if she had any money left. Quinn thought about that and almost got hit by a car!

"Hey watch where you going!" She shouted.

"Are you crazy! You…"

Quinn dropped her jaw. The guy just walked out from the car was Sam!

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" Sam said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is my house!" Sam pointed to Quinn's house.

"WHAT? This IS my house!

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"The paper had been signed and that means the house is mine. Is there anything else you want to say?" Sam asked, crossing his arms at the girl's sitting in front of him.<p>

"No…" Quinn shook her head.

"So, you should go now" Sam stood up from the couch "I had a long day and I need some rest" he said and walked to the door, opened it for Quinn.

"But I have no where to stay"

Sam sighed as he closed the door and walked back to the couch "Go to your relatives' houses"

"I don't have any relative. My parents died when I was a kid. I only had 2 friends and they fooled me and sold away my house. The house is the only thing from my parents"

Sam sat down, facing Quinn "I can't do anything about this you know"

"I can buy the house back" Quinn said. Sam raised an eyebrow at her "You can?"

The girl looked down and mumbled "No…I don't have any money left…but can you just give me the house back first?"

"What?"

"I promise I'll pay for the house and the money I owe you soon"

"You want me to give you back the house now and pay me later?"

"Yeah. Is it ok?"

* * *

><p>"Hey opened the door!" Quinn was yelling and hitting on the door "You can't kick me outof my own house!"<p>

"Stop bothering me or I'll call the police!" Sam said. Quinn stopped hitting the door. She sat down on the door steps and crying with her hands covered her face but Sam had no idea about that.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up in his new house. Last night was crazy. He walked out the room's bacony and looked down the street. He was very surprised. Quinn was sleeping on his door steps. He rolled his eyes and went down stairs.<p>

"Hey! Wake up!" Sam shook the girl "You're gonna scare my neighbors"

Quinn stirred but she didn't wake up.

"Are you gonna stay here forever?"

She didn't answer.

"Quinn?" Sam asked as he put his hand on her forehead and found it hot.

"Oh my god! Quinn, are you sick?"

Still no answer. Sam didn't know what to do, he quickly picked her up and brought her inside.

* * *

><p>"Here's some water" Sam helped Quinn to get up from the bed and gave her some water. She's still hot. Sam sighed as he put her down on the bed "I'll bring you to the hospital ok"<p>

"No…not going…anywhere" Quinn mumbled and pushed Sam away but her eyes were still closing. Sam covered her with the blanket and left the room.

He went downstairs and took Quinn's bag inside. He opened her bag to find her friends' number. Sam stopped looking when he saw a photo of Quinn and her parents. He looked at it for a while and turned to the back. There's some writing on it.

_Happy 14__th__ birthday, our little girl! We will always love you!_

_Mom and dad._

That photo was taken on Quinn's 14th birthday. Sam put the photo away and let out a small sigh.

* * *

><p>Quinn opened her eyes and saw herself in a strange room. Her room! But with diferent furniture. She felt so tired, couldn't remember anything. Yeah right, last night, she found out the one that bought her house was Sam, she asked him to give her back the house and ending sleeping outside, but how did she get in here. Quinn heard a voice outside the bacony. It was Sam, he's talking on the phone with someone.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about this Melanie! She has no place to stay and now she's sick, I don't know what to do! What do you mean you didn't know? Ok, I'll deal with you later!"

Sam put away the phone and went back inside. He saw Quinn sitting on the bed, looking at him.

"Good, you're awake" he said.

"Um…you brought me in here?"

"What are you thinking? I'm gonna let you die out there?"

"Thanks…"

"You're…welcome" he never said that to anyone so it's kinda awkward.

"I think I should go now" Quinn said as she got out of the blanket.

"Why? You're sick"

"I feel much better. I shouldn't stay, don't want to bother you"

"Just stay"

"What?" Quinn couldn't believe in what she just heard.

"You can stay" Sam repeated in a full sentence.

"But you said…"

"You don't have any money how are you gonna pay me and for the house? I'm gonna let you stay"

"Really?"

"Not for free of course. There's one condition…"

"I knew it. There's always something. Ok, what is it?"

"You have to do all the housework to pay for the money you owe me and you'll have your house back"

"What?"

"After one year, I'd leave and give you back your house. You'll owe me nothing"

"A year?" Quinn said "There's no way I'm staying to be your slave. I hate you enough already! I'm out! The house's all yours!" Quinn stood up and about to leave the room, but she heard Sam "Fine, you still owe me lots of money, how can you pay for that?"

Quinn stopped and turned around, looking at Sam "I will find enough of money to pay you"

"It'll take forever. But only in 1 year, you can pay all the money and get the house back" Sam said. Quinn bit her lower lip. Sam continued "But it's your decision to go so..." he shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Quinn called after him. Sam turned around "Yeah?"

"I changed my mind" Quinn took a deep breathe before she said "I'll take the offer"

"Ok. We have a deal. Your stuff's downstairs, you can take that bedroom. One more thing, don't touch my stuff" Sam said and walked into his room and closed the door before Quinn could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Quinn was sitting by her laptop, writing a new story as Sam walked into the room. Quinn look at him angrily "Hey! You should knock before walking in! What if I'm chnging in here!"<p>

"Sorry" He shrugged "I just want to tell you that I'm going out tonight and I'm gonna be home late ok"

"Sure, whatever, now can you go? I'm busy!" Quinn said and went back to her story. Sam rolled his eyes as he left the room.

* * *

><p>It's 8 o'clock, Sam had been waiting for Santana at the restaurant for half an hour, but she hadn't shown up yet.<p>

"Hey" Sam heard a familiar voice and looked up. Santana was there, finally. She looked around "Where's everyone?"

"I bought the restaurant to night so it's just us" Sam stood up and pulled the chair for her.

"How long have you been waiting?" Santana asked.

"Not so long" Sam smiled as he sat back on his seat.

The waiter brought their food out.

"So" Santana asked while they were eating "What's the important thing that you want to tell me anyway?"

Sam smiled and told the waiters to leave them alone. Santana raised an eyebrow, she didn't understand "Um…what's happening?"

Sam didn't say anything. He waited for everyone to leave and pulled out from his jacket a ring "Will you marry me?"

Santana was shocked "I…I don't...know what to say…"

"Just say 'yes' or 'no' but I prefer 'yes'" Sam smiled.

"Sam…I can't…I don't think we should…you know…get married"

Sam put the ring down "Wh…why?"

"I still have my acting career and I can't quit just for a marriage"

"You don't have to quit…"

"Sam. I can't marry you" Santana said as she stood up and walked away, left Sam sitting there alone with the ring still in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry? Yes, she has an appointment here every Saturday with doctor Smith"<p>

"So do you know her address or phone number?"

"Yes, but we can't tell you that, sorry"

"I'm a very close friend of hers"

"Sorry miss. We can't. That's the rules."

"Oh…okay…thanks anyway" Quinn said to the nurse and left the hospital.

"Where are you Puck and Rachel!" Quinn said to herself "Now every couple I see is them" Quinn said when she saw a couple passed by "Wait!" Quinn looked at the couple again "Puck! Rachel!" Quinn shouted. Puck and Rachel was very surprised when they saw Quinn. Quinn ran to them "Hey! I need to talk!" The two quickly got into a taxi and drove away before Quinn could get to them. Quinn stopped. She looked at the taxi driving away with the tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived home, it was very late.<p>

"Quinn! Quinn!" he called but there's no answer. He took the ring and threw it in the trash can in the kitchen. He was very mad. He grabbed a beer from the frige and sat down by the kitchen bar.

Quinn arrived home. She saw Sam's car outside and she knew that he's home too. She walked inside and saw him drinking by himself.

"Hey" she said. Sam finished the beer, not looking at Quinn.

"Can I join you?" Quinn asked.

Sam put down his beer when he heard and looked up at the girl.

* * *

><p>"15 years! Friends for 15 years! And they fooled me, stole my money!" Quinn said, finishing her beer "I trusted them. They are my only 2 friends"<p>

"I know. Life sucks!" Sam said. Quinn looked at him "What's your problem?"

"You know Santana?"

"Yes, the actress. So?"

"I proposed her today"

"Let me guess…she said no?"

Sam laughed to himself "She wanted to keep her career! That's why she doesn't want to marry me!"

"Sorry to hear that" Quinn said.

"Nah, forget about her. She's not worth it!"

Quinn nodded and put down her beer "You know what Sam?"

"What?"

"On the outside, you're acting like a jerk, doesn't care about anything but on the inside, you just like everyone else"

"Did you just call me a jerk?"

"What I was trying to say was..."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed" Sam put down his beer and left the kitchen. Quinn rolled her eyes at him and went to the frige to take another beer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of chapter 5. Review!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! Thank you for all of your reviews! You're so nice. I'll write the next chapter if I get more review from you! :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up in the morning, Sam was gone. She slowly got out of her bed and went to the kitchen. It was a big mess from last night, the beers were all over the floor. Quinn sighed as she brought them to the trash can. She couldn't believe in her own eyes when she saw a glowing little thing at the bottom – a diamond ring!<p>

"It's so beautiful!" She said, staring at the ring for a while and put it on her finger.

"Quinn! Did you make breakfast?"

Quinn heard Sam's voice so she ran outside "Sam! Sam!"

"What?"

"Look what I found in the kitchen" She took the ring off and gave it to him. Sam looked at it for a while and told Quinn coldly "Throw it away"

"But it's so beautiful"

"It's nothing"

"So it's fake?"

"No, it's real"

"So why you want to throw it away? Are you crazy?"

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly took the ring from Quinn, threw it outside the window.

"Hey! What…"

"The ring's gone, problem solve." Sam said.

Quinn looked at him walking upstairs and she remembered, last night he told her that Santana didn't accept his propose, maybe that's why he threw away the ring.

_Maybe I shouldn't talk about it again. It'd upset him._ Quinn thought to herself and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey"<p>

Sam was sitting by the edge of the pool when he heard Quinn but he didn't answer. Quinn rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. This time, Sam turned to her "What do you want? Don't ask me about that stupid ring again!"

"Don't be mad at me! I'm not here to talk about that ring!"

"So what?"

"I saw 2 party invitations on the table"

Sam rolled his eyes, not saying anything.

"It's a party to celebrate your new movie right?"

He didn't answer.

"There must be lots of celebrities there huh?"

Still no answer.

"Can I come with you?"

This time, Quinn got an answer "No!"

"But why? There are two invitations!" Quinn pouted.

"So?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl "You'll embarrassing me"

"What? I won't! I promise!"

"Um...let me think...No!"

"Fine!" Quinn said as she stood up and pushed the blonde guy into the pool. Sam was shocked, he didn't expect it. He got up from the water and shouted at her "What was that? Are you crazy?"

"That's for being a jerk!" Quinn laughed and quickly ran inside.

"I was gonna change my mind but now forget it!" Sam said angrily as he got out of the pool and walked inside with his wet clothes.

* * *

><p>"Sam!" Finn said when he saw the blonde arrived at the party "Why are you so late?"<p>

"Traffic" Sam smiled.

"I know right" Finn chuckled.

"and that crazy girl hid my key" Sam mumbled.

"What?" Finn asked, he didn't hear what his friend just said.

"Um…nothing" The blonde smiled "I have to see Joe"

"He's over there, talking to some movie directors"

"Ok, talk to you later"

Sam left Finn and walked to his manager "Hey Joe"

"Sam" The manager smiled "There's someone that I want you to meet" Joe said as he pointed to a tall man about 40 years old with a fancy tux. Joe continued "This is Brad Stoner I think you know who he is"

"Of course, my dream is to be in one of your movies" Sam smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, It'd be great to have you" Brad said "Too bad you're not suitable for my next movie, maybe I'll invite you to be in my other ones"

"Not suitable?" Sam asked. Other directors that he worked with told him that he's a great actor so why wasn't he suitable for Brad's movie. The director can see the confusing look on Sam's face so he smiled "Kid, don't get me wrong, you're a great actor but this role needs a person with responsibilities"

"So you're saying that Sam's not responsible?" Joe asked.

"No, just not enough" Brad said and walked away from Sam and his manager. After he left, Joe turned to Sam, patting on his shoulder "We don't need that guy. I'll find another movie for you"

"Um...I have to go. Nice talking to you" Sam smiled and walked away, left Joe standing there with a confusing look on his face.

* * *

><p>It was late when Sam arrived home. He didn't even change and go straight to Quinn's room. She was sleeping on her bed, mumbling something in her sleep. Sam walked to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking her shoulder slowly "Hey! Quinn!"<p>

Quinn heard someone called her name so she slowly opened her eyes and saw Sam.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked with her sleepy voice.

"I need to talk to you" Sam said

"Can you wait, we can talk tomorrow" Quinn rubbed her eyes.

"No this is important and I need the answer tomorrow"

"What's that?"

"Will you marry me?"

Quinn looked at Sam with her mouth opened. Did he just ask her to marry him? Maybe she heard wrong.

"Will you marry me?" Sam repeated the question.

Oh my god she didn't hear wrong!

"NO!" Quinn said loudly "Are you crazy? You woke me up in the middle of the night and then asked to marry me? I don't even like you!"

"You don't like me, I don't like you. Is it easier to divorce?"

Once again, Quinn looked at Sam with her mouth opened widely "Divorce?"

"Look, I lost a chance to be in a big movie just because they think I'm not responsible enough. I'm so tired of everyone thinking that I'm just a player who goes from this girl to another one. So after I got married the world would know that Sam Evans can be responsible. Besides, it's good for both of us"

"How is it good for me?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I said that after 1 year staying here and doing the housework for me, you can have the house but now, after 6 months of marriage, we'll divorce and the house's all yours" Sam smiled.

"I'm sick of stay in a same house with you! Now you want me to be your wife? No way! I'm not doing this!" Quinn crossed her arms.

"But this would help you to get away from me soon"

Quinn didn't answer, she just laid back on the bed and turned her back at him. Sam knew he should give her some time to think so he stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Here!" Quinn threw a bunch of papers on the breakfast table in front of Sam.<p>

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"This is the contract for our marriage" Quinn took out a pen and gave it to Sam "I already singed it, now you sign"

"Fine" Sam said, took the pen from Quinn and looked through the papers. Quinn sat down in front of Sam and looked at him, he's writing something on the contract.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I need to add something: "If there's a 3rd person knows about this, our deal's over"

"Fine"

Sam gave the girl a smirk and signed down on the contract.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is on! ;) I hope you like the chapter. I know it sucks but I tried.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**This is a very bad chapter so please reviews! I'll write the next chapter if I get many good reviews!**_

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome back to the show. Tonight, we have a special guest. Please give a big welcome to…Sam Evans"<p>

The crowed cheered and Sam made his way onto the stage.

"I'm very glad that you came here and joined us tonight, Sam" The host said after they both sat down.

"Thanks Brenda, I couldn't say no to you" Sam smiled.

"Aww that's so nice" Brenda smiled back at the actor and she continued "You told me before that you came here with a surprise for us right?"

"Yeah…a big surprise actually"

"So what is it?"

"Why don't you guess?" Sam smiled.

"Ok, Is it a new movie of yours?"

"No" Sam shook his head.

"You brought a gift for me?"

He smiled, shaking his head again.

"It must be your new girlfriend!"

"Close enough"

"OMG I'm so curious! Can you tell us now?"

"Um…well…I'm getting married!"

The room was completely quiet after Sam's announcement. People looked at him with their mouth hung opened. There's no way Sam Evans's getting married. The host thought Sam was joking so she laughed "Nice joke Sam. What's the real surprise?"

"I'm not joking. I'm getting married. My fiancé is here"

Brenda dropped her jaw, her eyes wide when Quinn made her way onto the stage. There's no applause or cheering this time. There's some whispering from the people, but Quinn didn't care, she sat down next to Sam. Brenda looked at Quinn and "Wow" was the only thing that she could say. Quinn chuckled, she didn't expect that it'd be like this. She gave her hand to Brenda "Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you"

The women shook Quinn's hand but the surprised look was still on her face "Um…Nice to meet you, too, Quinn"

"I know it's a bit shocked…"

"So shocked!" Brenda cut Sam in the middle of his sentence "We had no idea that you have a girlfriend and now you're getting married!"

"I just didn't want anyone to know about our relationship until it's serious but you are the first to know"

"This is so amazing! I can't believe you have a beautiful girlfriend but you didn't tell us"

"Thank you" Quinn smiled.

"Everyone, give this young couple some applause!"

The silence wasn't there anymore. Everyone was cheering loudly for Sam and Quinn this time. Quinn looked down at them, feeling much more confident.

"So how long have you two been together?" The host asked.

"Well…not so long…we met the first time on the plane to London" Sam said.

"Ooh, can you give us more detail?"

"We sat next to each other on the plane and she was very afraid of flying so I talked to her and comforting her" Sam said, smiling at Quinn. Quinn smiled back " Yes, Sammy was very sweet and caring"

"Aww, are they adorable or what?" Brenda said, putting both of her hands on her chest "You guys must love each other very much"

"Yes, she's my everything. She's amazing. To me she's the most wonderful girl in the whole world and I love her so so much" Sam said and gave Quinn a peck on her cheek. She smiled softly at him and everyone went "Aww" for them. That moment, Quinn totally forgot that she hated Sam and wanted to get away from him as soon as possible. She was actually enjoying being there with him.

* * *

><p>After the show, Sam drove Quinn back to their house.<p>

"How did you feel?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nervous at first but then I felt great" Quinn smiled.

"I was an amazing actor huh? They totally bought it!" Sam chuckled. Quinn looked at the boy and rolled her eyes. The Sam Evans that she hated was back!

"You're not the only one that had to act Sam" she said.

"How can you said that when I was the one that answered almost every questions"

"Because you didn't let me answer!"

"Whatever. You did say I'm sweet and caring though" Sam glanced over the girl and smiled at her.

"It was a lie! The truth is you're mean, rude and smell like a pig"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"You so do!"

The conversation could last forever. Luckily, they were home. Sam stopped the car and Quinn quickly stormed outside. Sam got out after her, he let out a small sigh and followed the girl inside.

* * *

><p>Quinn was working on her new story. Sam's out early this morning so no one would bother her while she's working. She typed a few words on her laptop and the doorbell rang. Quinn rolled her eyes. There's always something came to interrupt her work. She closed the laptop and went to answer the door.<p>

Santana Lopez was there with a present on her hand. She smiled as she saw Quinn "Hi, I'm Santana, we met before"

"Even if we haven't met I still know who you are" Quinn smiled "You're very famous"

"Thanks"

"So are you here for Sam? Cause he's not home"

"No, I'm here to give you this wedding gift" Santana said and handed Quinn the present "Congrats to you two"

"We're not getting married right now, I can't take it"

"It's ok, I want to be the first one to give you guys a wedding gift"

"Oh…so…thanks" Quinn took the present from the girl "We're very appreciated"

"No big deal" Santana smiled softly and she continued "So…how long have you and Sam…together?"

"Not a very long time" Quinn answered.

"But you guys want to get married? Is it a bit fast?"

"Yeah, maybe but when you love someone you'd want to be with them forever"

"Yeah" Santana mumbled, looking at her feet "You two look good together"

"Um…thanks" Quinn smiled awkwardly.

"Sam's a good guy" Santana said "He gets mad really easily but if you understand him, he's really nice and sweet"

Quinn didn't say anything, she just stood there and looked at Santana. _What does she mean by that? She still has feelings for Sam?_ Quinn thought to herself. Santana knew the look on the blonde's face so she chuckled "Sorry, you're his fiancé so you probably know everything about him"

"No, it's ok" Quinn smiled.

"I have to go…See you another time Quinn." Santana said and got into her car.

"Yeah, see you another time" Quinn said as she looked at the car drove away. Santana definitely had feelings for Sam but why she said no when he proposed her? Quinn asked herself but then she decided to stop thinking about Santana. It's not her business.

She held Santana's present and about to go back inside, but she heard a very familiar voice from behind her "Hi Quinnie"

With a smile on her face, Quinn turned back at the person.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The end of chapter 7! This chapter was really bad but I'd be thankful if you guys review!<em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Here's the 8th chapter. This chap is better than the last one. I think now you know who came to see Quinn huh? It's very easy to guess cause she has no one but them. Thank you for all of your reviews by the way!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my god! Oh my god! Noah!"<em>

"_What Rach? What happened? Are you ok? How's the baby? Is there any blood?" Puck asked as he ran to his girlfriend. Rachel was lying on the couch with a magazine on her hand. She was completely fine but she couldn't speak a word._

"_What's wrong baby?" Puck asked, sat down on the edge of the couch. His wife didn't response, she just handed the magazine to him, pointed to the page. _

_**Hottest couple of Hollywood: Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray**_

_Puck dropped his jaw, quickly turned to Rachel "Quinn? Our Quinn?"_

_The brunette nodded her head. Puck took a deep breath and went back to the page._

_**Last night at a talk show, actor Sam Evans announced that he's getting married to a young writer - Quinn Fabray…**_

_Puck closed the magazine and sat there quietly. Rachel looked at her boyfriend "You ok?"_

"_Do you know what this means?" Puck asked._

"_Quinn's getting married to a movie star?"_

"_No…it means she's rich! She can totally pay to get the house back!"_

"_Yeah, she got the house back and maybe she understands and forgive us!" Rachel smiled widely. Puck pulled Rachel into a big hug "Quinn got the house back and we'll get our best friend back!"_

_Rachel smiled happily and pulled away from the guy "Let's go to her house!"_

"_Right now?"_

_Rachel stood up and grabbed her bag "Yep! Right now!"_

"So Noah and I decided to come here and hoping that you'd forgive us" Rachel mumbled, kept looking at her feet "We even bought you roses"

Puck smiled and handed the roses to Quinn. The blonde didn't response, she put down Santana's present and just stood there, staring at Puck and Rachel.

"Please Q, we know what we did was wrong so please forgive us." Puck mumbled. Quinn looked at both of them for a while and accepted the flowers from Puck. Rachel's face turned into a smile "See it's not…"

The brunette hadn't finished her sentence and Quinn jumped onto Puck. The guy didn't expect it so he fell right onto the ground. Quinn jumped right on top of him and kept hitting him with the roses on her hand "I..trusted you…I thought you are my friends!"

"Stop! Quinn! Please!" Rachel screamed as she grabbed Quinn's arm and trying to pull her friend away from her boyfriend. Quinn was very mad, she couldn't control herself so she pushed Rachel away and kept hitting Puck.

"Ahhh!"

The blonde stopped. Rachel was sitting on the ground, her hands holding her stomach. Quinn jumped off Puck and ran to Rachel "Bring her inside!" she yelled at him. The guy got up from the ground, ran to his girlfriend and picked her inside Quinn's house.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the edge of her bed.<p>

"Better, thanks" Rachel smiled, sitting up on the bed "We understand that you're very mad. Once again, we're sorry"

"You were so nice to us and we used you" Puck said, playing with his hands on his knees "You can call the cops if you want to. We deserve to go to jail"

"I'm not gonna do that. Rachel's having a baby. It's your faults not it's." Quinn mumbled. Rachel looked at the blonde and wiped away the tears were running down her cheeks "We lied to you"

"About the trip and the house? I already knew" Quinn crossed her arms "You thought that brought me flowers and a stupid apology would make me forgive you. I don't even know that if those flowers are my money or not"

"We're sorry ok. The truth is I didn't find a job. After Rachel got kicked out of her house for having my baby, we had nothing. We had to borrow money from some people and if we couldn't pay for them we'd go to jail." Puck said. Rachel continued "We did all of that because there's no way else…and the flowers, we paid by our own money."

Quinn looked at Puck and Rachel with her teary eyes "You two had no idea what I've been through. I had no one left, you are my only two friends. How could you do that to me?"

Rachel slowly got out of the bed and held her friend tightly "Please don't cry, you're getting married to Sam Evans, Quinn. You should be happy."

This time Quinn cried even harder. Puck and Rachel had no idea that that was just a deal to get her house back. They had no idea that she had to share her house with a person that she really hated. She couldn't tell them so she didn't know what to do but cried.

"Don't worried. I'm here" Rachel smiled and gave Quinn a kissed on her forehead. Puck walked to them and held both of the girls tightly "It's ok. We're here for you Quinnie. Just like how we used to."

They all broke away when the doorbell rang.

"Is that Sam?" Rachel asked "Cause I'm his biggest fan!"

"No" Quinn wiped her tears "Sam has the key."

They all went downstairs together. Quinn opened the door. There's a man about 50 years old, standing by a fancy limosine. Quinn had never met him before. Who was he?

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" the man asked.

"Yes I am and you are?"

"Mrs. Evans wanted me to pick you up"

_Wait, Mrs. Evans, Sam's mother?_

"Sam Evans' mother?" Rachel asked, repeated what Quinn just thought.

"Yes" the man answered "Do you need to get ready miss?"

"Um…no, we should go right now" Quinn said. The man opened the door for her as she got in and waved goodbye to Puck and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Sam got home. He was very mad when he saw the house all messy. Was Quinn supposed to clean the house? He went to her room, the kitchen, everywhere but he couldn't find her. Sam tried to calm himself down and took out his phone.<p>

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Where are you? You went out, leaving the house like this?" Sam shouted through the phone. Quinn rolled her eyes "I'll clean up when I get back ok! Now I'm on the way to your parents' house"

"Wait…you what?"

"Oh…I'm here! Talk to you later!" Quinn said and hung up the phone right before Sam could say anything.

* * *

><p>"Hi, you must be Quinn. I'm Clara Evans" the women said when she saw Quinn at the door.<p>

"Nice to meet you " Quinn smiled.

"Come in!"

Quinn walked inside and Clara closed the door. She lead Quinn to the couch and they both sat down.

"I'm so glad that you came Quinn" the women said.

"Well…you sent a limosine to pick me up so I couldn't say no…" Quinn smiled. Clara smiled slightly as she said "I can't believe that Sam didn't bring you to meet us"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either" Quinn said and looked around "Where's Mr. Evans?"

"Oh he's at the hospital"

Quinn shocked "What happened? Is he ok?"

Clara looked at the young girl and laughed softly "Yes he's ok, Quinn. He works there, he's a doctor"

"Oh…sorry…" Quinn looked down at her hands on her knees to hide the blush. Clara smiled "It's ok sweetie. You don't have to sorry"

Quinn looked up and smiled back at the women.

"Quinn!"

Quinn and Clara turned around as they heard the voice. Sam was there. He didn't look very happy.

"Sam" Clara stood up and walked to the guy "I didn't think that you'd come"

Sam didn't answer, he looked at Quinn "C'mon Quinn, let's go!"

"What do you mean? I just got here!"

Quinn didn't understand why was Sam acting that way. Clara looked at Quinn and then her son "What's wrong with you Samuel Evans!"

"How could you bring her here without telling me, mom."

"That's enough young man! First you getting married without telling your parents and now you don't want us to meet your fiancé?"

Sam didn't answered. He walked straight to Quinn, grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. Clara didn't stop him, she just looked at her son and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn said, trying to pull away from Sam.

"You don't understand ok! Just go with me!"

The blondes slammed into a man at the door. Sam stopped and quickly looked away. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Sam and turned to the man.

"You must be Mr. Evans. Nice to…"

Sam pulled Quinn outside before she could finished her sentence. He got into the car and called Quinn "Are you coming in or not?"

"Ok, ok!"

Quinn got inside and Sam started the car. She looked back at the man. He was still standing there and watching them driving away. She sighed and turned back at Sam "What's the matter with you? That man is your father right?"

Sam didn't answer.

"How could you treat your parents that way!"

"You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! I understand that that wasn't the way to talk to your parents!" Quinn shouted.

"Then you understand wrong! This isn't your business!" Sam shouted back.

"I don't have a family Sam! I don't know the feeling to have a mom and a dad but you have a happy family but you don't even care about them! That's not right!"

"Stop talking like you know me! You don't know me!"

"What if I don't stop?"

Sam stopped the car by the sidewalk "Then you're gonna walk home!"

Quinn stormed right outside and slammed the door. Sam started the car again and drove away, left the girl standing there by herself.

* * *

><p>"You brought the girl here?"<p>

"Yes, I just wanted to see her. I had no idea that Sam would act like that" Clara said and sat back down on the couch.

"This is all my fault"

"No, it's not your fault, John"

John Evans walked to the couch and sat down next to his wife "I didn't let him be an actor. I wanted him to be a doctor like me. I did everything to stop him from following what he wanted, but now when he's succeeded he doesn't want to talk to me again."

Clara held her husband's hand "It's not your fault. He'll understand someday"

John nodded as he mumbled "I hope so…"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Rach? Um…it's Quinn"

"Quinn? I thought you're at your future mother in law's house"

"Well, there's some stuff happened. Can you pick me up?"

"Ok, where are you?"

* * *

><p>Quinn just stood there on the sidewalk, watching the cars passed by and she saw an old truck. Puck's here. The truck stopped and she got in.<p>

"Why didn't you call your fiance to pick you up?" Puck asked.

"Long story" Quinn said, looking out the windshield.

"Ok…now you're going home?"

Quinn thought for a while and then she answered "No, I think I'm gonna stay at your place tonight"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quinn hit Puck cause she's mad but she didn't hit Rachel cause she's having a baby. One more thing, when I said 'the person' on the last chapter it doesn't have to be only Rachel or Puck. I said that because there's only one voice so I couldn't say there are two of them. Anyway, The wedding chapter's next! So excited! What do you think would happen on their wedding night? ;) <em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_**On with the story. Thank you for your reviews and the ideas about what they would do in their wedding night. You'll find out soon ;)**_

* * *

><p>"You left because of a small fight with Sam?"<p>

"So? He's a jerk, Rachel!"

"We are guys, Quinn, when we're mad we're all jerks" Puck shrugged and Quinn raised her eyebrow at him "Are you guys defending him?"

"No, we just want to say that you should go back there and get things right with him" Rachel said.

"There's no way I'm gonna put myself down like that! He's the one that needs to say sorry!" Quinn said and suddenly, her phone rang. Sam's name was on the screen. Quinn didn't need to think, she turned the phone off and shoved it back into her pocket.

* * *

><p>Sam threw his phone across the bed as he sat down and covered his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down. Yes, he did yell at her but he didn't expect that she would leave because of that.<p>

_Maybe __I __was __wrong __to __kick __her __out __of __my __car_ Sam thought to himself for a minute and picked up the phone again. Suddenly he stopped.

_I __can't __put __myself __down __like __that! _He thought _She __thinks __that __I __would __come __to __her __and __begging __her __to __come __back, __huh? __Well __she's __wrong, __let __see __how __long __she's __taking __this!_

Sam finished his thought and was about to put away the phone. There's another call. From his mom!

_What __does __she __want __to __talk __about __after __everything? _

He couldn't ignore the call so he decided to answer "Hello?"

"Samuel?"

"Yes, it's me"

"I just wanted to say that I'm very sorry. I should've told you before bringing your fiancé to me"

"Um…it's ok mom…Quinn and I are ok now. So is that all?"

"Actually, my father and I have decided to help you getting ready for your wedding. I mean, we're your parents after all."

"What? No, you shouldn't. We can take care of everything by ourselves"

"No Samuel, we want to do something for you. We already set everything up and you, young man, is getting married this weekend!"

Sam hit his forehead "WHAT?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Clara asked.

"Mom…it's a bit soon…we were just engaged…"

"So? I thought you'd be happy to marry Quinn as soon as possible"

"I am happy, it's just that…"

"We've already done with everything so you can't cancel it. You should tell Quinn about that"

"Mom…but…"

It was too late. Clara had hung up the phone. This time, he's so dead! He had to get Quinn back!

* * *

><p>Quinn's phone rang again and of course, it was Sam. She tried to ignore it, but Rachel didn't let her<p>

"You have to talk to him Q! You can't stay here with us forever! Do it or I will!" The brunette said, holding the phone in front of her friend's face.

_Maybe __Rachel's __right. __I __can't __ignore __him __forever_ Quinn thought and took the phone from Rachel

"What do you want Sam?"

"Where the hell are you! Why did you ignore my calls?"

"You kicked me out of your car Sam! That's why! And if you're keep yelling, I'll hang up the phone!"

"Ok…I'm…sorry…It's just, my mom called and she wants us to get married. This weekend."

"Oh, is that so? I guess you will have to marry yourself because the bride will not show up!"

Quinn turned off her phone before he could say something that would make her want to scream at his face. This person just drove her crazy every time he opened his mouth!

Quinn threw herself on the bed, lying there, looking at the white ceiling.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend, he gave her a shrug.

"Do something!" The brunette said as she hit Puck on the arm.

"Ow!" He pulled away from her "What do you want me to do? She doesn't want to talk to him!"

"She just found a person to help her get the house back and now if we don't do anything she'll lose the house again and that'd be our fault!"

"Ok…ok…I'll think of something…"

* * *

><p>A week passed by very fast. The wedding day finally came!<p>

Sam put on his tux and looked at himself in the mirror. Quinn didn't come back but he didn't want to tell anyone. He thought that he would think of something but at the last minute, yeah, still nothing.

"Hey dude!"

Sam turned back as he heard the voice. Finn was at the door. He smiled at him "Hey"

"I just want to say congratulations. Quinn's a nice girl even though I've only met her twice."

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled.

"Is everything ok? You don't look very good."

"Um…yeah…I'm just nervous."

"Ok, I'll see you out there. Good luck!" Finn smiled and left the room.

_I __am __so __dead_ Sam thought to himself and suddenly someone called him on the phone. Oh my god, it's Quinn. He quickly answered "Quinn?"

"No it's Puck, I'm Quinn's friend"

Sam wanted to hit his head against the wall but he calmed himself down "Is Quinn there?" he asked.

"Yes but she's not answering"

"The wedding's starting right now and she has to be here!"

"It's ok. We have it all under control. We'll bring her to you. Just tell me the address"

Sam's face lit "Really? Oh thank god but you have to hurry up because it's starting in 30 minute"

"Ok, so where is the wedding?"

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Quinn!"<p>

Quinn threw her book aside and quickly jumped off the bed "What? What happened, Puck?"

"Sam knows that you're here! He called and I accidently said that you live here with us! He's coming over!

"How the hell does he know your phone number and the address?"

"I have no idea!" Puck said as he walked around.

"But…I don't want to meet him!" Quinn crossed her arms.

"Then you have to come with us! Now!" Puck said. Quinn thought for a couple seconds and then shook her head "No, I'm not coming. He could come if he wants to. Why would I be afraid of him?"

"What do you mean you're not…" Puck stopped and turned to his girlfriend "Rach, grab her hand! She's coming with us!"

* * *

><p>The Evans were sitting in a room. The bride hadn't shown up yet and there were only 15 minutes left until the wedding.<p>

"Samuel, where's Quinn? She has to be here by now!" Clara asked. Sam tried to hide the worried look on his face with a smile "There's a problem with her car. She'll be here."

"Did you two fight? Or did you say anything that hurt her? Is that why she hasn't shown up?"

"No we didn't fight! She'll be here so stop pissing off like that!"

"Don't talk to me with that voice! I'm your father!"

"This is my day so please don't ruin it by yelling at me!"

"You need to stop acting like a kid! You're getting married!"

"If you want me to stop being a kid you have to stop treating me like one!"

"ENOUGH!" Clara shouted. The two men stopped and looked at the women. Clara lowered down her voice "You two need to stop fighting ok? It's been years. We are a family."

"Ok…" both of them mumbled, looking at their feet.

Suddenly the door opened, Puck and Rachel rushed in, pulling Quinn in there with them.

"She's here!" Sam smiled widely as he walked to his 'fiancé'. Quinn looked at Sam and turned to Puck and Rachel, who were smiling at her and shot them a glare. They tricked her again. Well, this time wasn't that serious but still.

"Go change! We're running out of time!"Clara said as she took Quinn's hand and leaded her into the changing room. Puck and Rachel smiled at each other and left the room. Sam followed them outside

"Thanks" he said.

"Nah, no big deal!" Puck smiled "Just take care of our Quinnie"

"I will" Sam smiled back.

"We have to go home and get changed for the wedding, so see you later" Rachel said to Sam and held Puck's hand as they walked to the elevators. As they just left, someone else showed up.

"Wow"

Sam turned around as he heard the voice and he saw Santana.

"Hey" The actor smiled "I didn't expect that you'd come to my wedding"

"Of course I would. Unless you don't want me to"

"Oh, I didn't mean that it just I…haven't seen you since…" Sam stopped. He was about to say _since __I __proposed __you __and __you __turned __me __down _but it's better not to talk about things like that when he's getting married.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm very happy for you and…congratulations" Santana smiled.

"Yeah…sure…thank you" Sam mumbled "I…better get back in there…Quinn's getting ready"

"Um…ok…see you later then"

Sam just nodded and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked into the mirror and smiling to herself. She always wanted to wear a wedding dress, it made her look like a princess. Clara put a white flower on Quinn's hair and smiled at her "Done. You're ready!"<p>

Quinn smiled back. She held her dress and walked outside.

Sam was sitting on the couch with his father. He quickly stood up when he saw Quinn, she looked so beautiful in that wedding dress. He slowly walked to her and cleared his throat. She raised an eyebrow at him. He was blushing, looking down at his feet "You…look beautiful"

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She still hated him though but he's not always bad. He's pretty sweet sometime.

"You look good yourself" she said, giving him a smile and he smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>After the wedding. Sam and Quinn flew to Mexico for their honeymoon. They were going to stay in a resort by the beach for a week. Quinn didn't like the idea of staying in a same place with Sam for a whole week but she still went with it because that's a chance for her to travel to Mexico for the first time in her life.<p>

They arrived at the resort when it's getting dark. They took their luggage to their room. Both of them were very tired.

The room's huge and it couldn't be more perfect but there's only one thing…

"There's only 1 bed. How are we going to sleep?" Quinn asked.

Sam put away his stuff and threw himself on the bed, closing his eyes as he smirked "I'm on the bed. You, the couch"

Quinn dropped her jaw "What? Why would I be on the couch?"

"You can sleep on the floor if you want to"

"Sam, a gentleman would let the lady sleep on the bed" Quinn said, crossing her arms. Sam sat up, looking up at her "In this situation, the gentleman has to pay for all of these so he will sleep on the bed"

"No! I'm not sleeping on the couch!" Quinn yelled. Sam ignored her and lied back down. Quinn narrowed her eyes as she picked up a pillow and hit him "Get up and talk to me!"

"Hey! Hey! Stop!" Sam sat up quickly "If you want to so ok."

"Really? I can sleep on the bed?"

"Yeah. With me" Sam smirked as he winked at her.

"You are such a jerk!" Quinn shouted and grabbed a pillow, went straight to the couch. Sam knew that he had won but that's not enough, he still wanted to tease her so he rolled over and looked at her "You know, this bed is really soft and warm."

Quinn didn't answer.

"They say you'd get a backache if you sleep on the couch. Trust me. You can come over here and sleep with me on this bed if you want to. I mean, we're husband and wife now. We should sleep together" Sam smiled. He knew that Quinn didn't want to spend the whole night on that couch but there's no way she would agree to sleep in the same bed with him. Well, he was wrong. Quinn picked up her pillow and walked to the bed, lied down next to him. The blonde boy sat up and looked down at his 'wife' "What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping here, with you. You told me to right? We're married. We should sleep together" Quinn smiled, closing her eyes. Sam knew that she's playing him back but he's not giving up that easily.

"Ok, if this is what you want"

Sam got out of the bed. Quinn opened her eyes and looked at him, not knowing what he was trying to do. He took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans, only left with his boxers. Quinn quickly sat up "What the hell are you doing? Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I always dress like this when I sleep" Sam smiled. He jumped onto the bed and held Quinn tightly, wrapping one of his legs around her "Goodnight" he mumbled against her ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Let go of me!" Quinn screamed, pushing him away. Sam chuckled, holding her tighter "I'm much more stronger than you, baby"

"Ok then!" Quinn said as she slammed her elbow into Sam's stomach. He jumped away from her "What the hell!"

"Do you like that, Sammy? Cause I can even give you more" Quinn smirked. Sam jumped on top of her, holding her wrists, pushing her down the bed and asked her the same question "Do you like this, Quinnie?"

"Let me go!" Quinn tried to get him off her but she couldn't he was too strong.

"Give up?" Sam asked. He already knew that he's winning but he needed to hear it from her.

"Yes! You won! Damn it! Now let me go!"

Sam climbed off the girl and lied back on the bed with a victory smile on his face. Quinn grabbed a pillow and walked back to the couch.

"Goodnight!" Sam chuckled as he slid into the blanket and closed his eyes, mumbled to himself "Best Night Ever!"

The sun shone through the curtains. Sam slowly opened his eyes and sat up a little, looking at the clock. It was 6 a.m. He laid his head back down and started to remember. Last night was crazy. His stomach still hurt because of Quinn but he won anyway.

Sam smiled and got out of his bed slowly, heading to the bathroom. Quinn was up. She's sitting on the couch with the laptop in her lap. She already finished her breakfast on the table. Look like she didn't sleep much last night.

"Morning" Sam said. The girl didn't answer. She didn't even mind looking at him.

Sam finished his breakfast and got dressed. He walked to Quinn, who was still sitting there by her laptop and not speaking a word "I'm going out. Do you want to come?" he asked. But she didn't answer.

"It's better than just sitting here like that, don't you think?"

Still not answering.

"Ok, too bad you don't want to go because I know a very beautiful place. I mean, you probably like spending time staying mad at me than going around so…"

"Wait…"

Sam smiled. Quinn had finally opened her mouth and said something to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I wanted to come" She said as she closed her laptop and stood up "Just give me a couple minutes. I'll go change."

Sam smiled "Ok, but be hurry. I'll wait for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a long chapter. So what do you think? Do you like it? Review!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_So here's chapter 10. I hope you'll like it and by the way thank you for your reviews on the last chapter_**

* * *

><p>Sam and Quinn were sitting on the beach, watching the waves crashing the shore. The weather was just perfect, not too hot or too sunny.<p>

Sam was humming something to himself as he glanced over to Quinn. He saw a tear running down her cheek but then she quickly wiped it off.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head, not looking at him.

"Is it because you lost the bed to me last night and now your back is hurting?" Sam chuckled.

"Don't you dare talking about last night or I swear I'll…!"

Sam quickly pulled away, afraid that she'd hit him again. Quinn laughed "I'm not gonna hurt you, Sam."

"Really? Because last night you almost wanted to kill me. You are pretty strong for a girl."

"I'm not gonna say sorry about what I did because you totally deserved it"

"Ok, I don't need your apology anyway" Sam smiled. Quinn smiled back but another tear ran down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

"It just…my parents always took me to the beach when I was a kid and...It had been a long time…since they died I haven't…"

_Oh my god, she's actually crying_. He hated to see girls crying because he had no idea what to do. _Talk something that would cheer her up_ he thought to himself as he turned to her "Please stop crying…um…I'll buy you ice cream…"

"Sam, I'm not 6" she chuckled "but maybe later"

"I'm sorry about your parents. Personally, I think you're very brave."

Quinn looked at Sam when she heard him. That was another side of Sam that she had never seen, the good side of him. What he said cheered her up a lot.

Sam continued "I mean, after your parents left you could take care of yourself and continued living a happy life. If it was me I think I would kill myself or something"

Quinn laughed "No you wouldn't. I know you too well. You love yourself more than anything in this world."

"Yeah, that's right though" Sam nodded and they both laughed together.

* * *

><p>They spent all day going around and hanging on the beach. When they got back to the resort it was very late. Quinn was tired so she threw herself on the couch. Sam looked at her, thinking for a couple minutes as he spoke "Quinn"<p>

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Do you want to sleep on the bed?"

"With you? No, I rather have the couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch tonight"

"Really?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. Someone must brain washed him.

"Why are you so nice to me? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yes or no? Hurry up or I'll change my mind"

"Yes, of course" Quinn said quickly "I want the bed"

Sam grabbed a pillow and went to the couch as he heard the girl mumbled something sounded like "Thank you"

He just smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>Their honeymoon was over. Quinn missed the beach but she missed her house, too. She dragged her luggage to her room and she was completely shocked. Her bed was replaced by a bigger one and so was everything else in her room. They were replaced by some other expensive furniture.<p>

Quinn dropped her bag and ran quickly to find Sam. He was watching TV downstairs. With the look on her face he could guess that she just saw her new room.

"You bought all the things in my room?" she asked.

"Yep! I re-decorated it" Sam shrugged "No big deal"

"Do you need me to call the hospital?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the girl "What?"

"You are probably sick. I mean, you are so nice to me for no reason. You are definitely sick!"

"No I'm not sick! I'm totally fine and I didn't do that for you. I just don't want my friends to see your ugly room when they come to visit us. That'd ruin the house and my reputation" Sam said. Quinn just smiled. She knew that he did that for her but he just didn't admit it.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Quinn didn't answer. She ran right to him and hugged him tightly as she said "Thank you"

"Hey, No touching! This doesn't make us friends." Sam said, but Quinn didn't move. He didn't either.

Suddenly, they heard someone cleared their throat at the door. They pulled away from each other quickly. Santana was there "I hope I didn't interrupt anything" she said.

"No…we didn't do anything" Sam said and turned to Quinn "Can you go get us some drinks?"

"Um…yeah, sure" they smaller blonde said as she left the room and. Sam looked at her and then turned back to Santana "How can you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the front door" Santana answered. She stopped for a minute, thinking of something and asked "Why didn't you tell me that you moved here?"

"I just thought…"

"I went to your house but they said you're not there anymore so I called Finn and he told me that you moved. Everyone knew about that but not me! Why didn't you tell me? You don't want to see me again or something?"

"Why do you need to know anyway? Who are you to me?"

Sam knew that he shouldn't have said that to her but he already did. The Latina was quiet for a while. She bit her lower lip as she sighed "I guess I shouldn't be here. I'm sorry"

"No, San, I'm sorry, I…"

It was too late. She already left.

Sam still had feelings for her, but he couldn't forgive what she did to him. She hurt him so bad.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying by the pool with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the sun and a shadow came over him.<p>

"Sam, I'm going to meet the publisher to talk about my story."

It was Quinn. He took off the sunglasses and looked at the girl "What about the chores I told you to do?"

"I'll do it later! This is more important!"

He rolled his eyes "Like who would ever buy your story?"

"That's offensive! My story is great!"

"Just be home soon" he said and put on his sunglasses again.

Quinn just rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I can't publish this" The man said as he gave Quinn back her story.<p>

"I don't understand...I thought..."

"You sent us the story late and it's very disappointing"

"I'm sorry. It's just there were a lot of things happened to me."

"We expected more from you." The man said "But it's ok"

Quinn's face turned into a smile "Really? So you're gonna publish it?"

The man shook his head "No"

"But you said..."

"What I meant was you could write about something else"

"Like what?"

He just smiled and pulled out from the drawer of his desk a magazine with Quinn and Sam on the cover "This"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You married to Sam Evans. Everyone knows that he had a lot of scandals before he met you. Maybe you should write a book about his personal life. I bet it'll give you lots of money"

"No! No! I'm not doing that! He's my husband!"

"Just think about how..."

"I'm sorry, I can't. Nice talking to you. Good bye"

Quinn didn't let the man respond. She quickly grabbed her bag and headed straight to the door.

* * *

><p>"So how's your story?" Sam asked as he saw Quinn got home.<p>

"They won't publish it" Quinn sighed and threw herself on the couch "They said it's disappointing"

Sam laughed "I knew it. That's what I thought when I read it"

"Stop laughing! Can't you see I'm not in a good mood?"

"Okay" he said "Are you gonna quit?"

"No, I don't think my story sucks. That man is crazy. I'll give Finn the story and he'll give me an advice"

"Finn? Why Finn?"

"Because he's smart and I don't know anyone else"

"I'm smart!"

"Yeah, right" Quinn smiled.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I didn't say that. You said that yourself. You called yourself stupid"

"Why don't you go clean the house and leave me alone"

"But I just got home..."

"Do it."

Quinn rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"I'm very smart!" Sam mumbled as he grabbed a magazine and lied down on the couch.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of chapter 10. More Santana's story line in the next chapter.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The first thing I want to tell you is I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter saying "make them kiss, make them fall in love" haha the story is still gonna keep going so you have to be patient. They will kiss and fall in love, but not right now. **_

_**There's gonna be some Fuinn in this chapter and maybe in some of the later chapters ;) Oh, and there's no Santana story line in this chap because it's already too long so I'll put it in the next one. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was Quinn's 21st birthday. She didn't care much about it though. Since her parents died she hadn't celebrated any of her birthdays. Puck and Rachel used to give her a present on that special day but after Rachel got kicked out of her house, they didn't anymore. To Quinn, birthdays were just like normal days.<p>

Quinn woke up when she heard the alarm. It was 6 in the morning. She hated getting up early just to make Sam breakfast because he always went out early. She just couldn't wait till they divorced and she got her house back.

Quinn made her way down the kitchen. Surprisingly, Sam was there, he's making breakfast by himself.

"Morning" he said when he heard her footsteps.

"Um…morning…why did you wake up so early today?" Quinn asked, sitting down by the kitchen table.

"I had to go early" Sam answered "I didn't call you up because you were sleeping like dead"

Quinn just nodded, didn't say anything. Sam smiled at her and then looked at the clock on the wall "I have to go now. It's late."

"But your breakfast isn't done?"

"You can have it when it's done. Joe is gonna kill me if I'm late again" Sam said as he put on his jacket and grabbed the key of his car "By the way, can you please go clean my room after breakfast? It's very messy"

"But I just cleaned it yesterday!" Quinn pouted.

"Today it's messy again. Go clean it"

_Great! It's my birthday and I have to clean his room! _Quinn thought, but she just nodded "Fine. I'll do it later"

"Good!" Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>Quinn went to Sam's room after she finished the breakfast he made for her.<p>

He had got to be kidding! His room was totally clean! Why did he tell her to clean it?

_He wants to torture me or something! _Quinn rolled her eyes and about to leave but then she saw a small box on Sam's bed. She walked over the bed and picked it up. There's a card with it. Quinn opened the card and read the note

_Happy birthday! _

_I saw you marked your birthday on the calendar in your room so I know. I got you a small gift. I'm not the expert of birthday gifts so I thought very hard about it. What do you think about my gift and the breakfast I made you?_

_Sam_

Quinn smiled at the card and quickly opened the box. She couldn't wait to see what Sam gave her. It's…an ipod! She couldn't believe in her own eyes. Sam gave her a birthday gift!

"This is definitely the best birthday ever!" she said to herself and took the ipod back to her room.

* * *

><p>Quinn spent all morning listening to the new ipod. For all those time, she thought Sam was just a guy that always thought about himself but she was wrong. He's really sweet and thoughtful sometimes. She never got a gift from anyone. Sam just made her birthday so special!<p>

Suddenly, she remembered. She had to see Finn to give him the story today. So she left the house, but she didn't forget to bring Sam's birthday gift with her.

* * *

><p>Quinn was walking down the street with the ipod in her hand. She didn't have a car and the way to Finn's company wasn't too long so she chose to walk.<p>

Suddenly, there's a man on a motorcycle rode by and grabbed the ipod right from Quinn's hand and she fell right onto the ground! It happened so quickly. She didn't have time to yell for help and that man was already gone. Some people on the street helped her to get up and asked her if she was ok. They said that she was lucky that the robber didn't hurt her, but, she didn't feel lucky. Sam bought that ipod for her and she just lost it. He would never ever forgive her!

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Quinn" Finn said as he put Quinn's story down on his table "The publisher was right. This story is not interesting. Maybe you should write it again"<p>

Quinn let out a small sigh and stood up "I understand. Thank you for reading it."

"Wait"

The blonde was about to go but she turned around when Finn called her "Yeah? Is there anything wrong?"

"You know, if you try again, your story will be better. Don't be sad. I didn't want to be mean"

"No, It's ok. I totally understand. I'm just sad about something else…It's just…I was robbed when I was on my way here…" Quinn said, looking at her feet. Finn quickly stood up and walked over her "Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly "No, I just lost my ipod"

"But you didn't get hurt so that's good"

"You don't understand. That ipod was very important to me. It'd the birthday gift from Sam"

"Today's your birthday?"

Quinn nodded "If Sam knows that I lost his birthday gift, he's gonna be so mad"

Finn sat there, thinking for a while and smiled "I think I can take care of it"

"You can?"

"Yep, follow me" Finn said as he left his office and Quinn just followed him.

* * *

><p>They drove to an electronics shop. Finn suggested that they should buy another ipod to replace the one that lost.<p>

"Find the one that looks just like Sam gave you" he said to her. Quinn walked around and she finally found it! Sam would never find the difference between this one and the old one!

"This is it!" she told Finn.

"That's the one?"

"Yep!" she smiled and pulled out her credit card but Finn quickly stopped her "I'll pay" he said. Quinn quickly shook her head "No, I can't let you. I can pay for it myself"

"I want to pay for you. It's your birthday today. I have to give you something" The tall guy smiled. Quinn smiled back at him, but then, she thought for a while and said "I think we should go"

"Why? You don't want to buy anymore?"

"No" she sighed "it's just…not the same"

Finn looked at the ipod and then back at her "We can find another one"

"No, I mean, It looks just like the old one but it's not the one that Sam gave me"

"Ahh, it's very important to you"

"Yeah, I think we should leave" Quinn said and the tall guy nodded his head "Sure" he said "Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"No, thank you. Can you drive me home?"

"Of course" Finn smiled and they walked out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Sam just got home and he saw Quinn sitting by the kitchen table. She looked very sad.<p>

"Hey" Sam said as he walked over the girl.

"Hey" She responded sadly. He just smiled and sat down on the chair next his 'wife' "What's with the face? It's your birthday"

"Yeah I know…" She mumbled and paused for a couple seconds "Sam, I want to tell you about…the ipod you gave me"

"You don't like it? Or is there a problem with it?" Sam asked and Quinn shook her head quickly "No, it's ok…the thing is…" she stopped and took a deep breath "I…lost it"

"You what?" Sam yelled as he jumped out of his seat "How on earth that you lost it?"

"I was robbed when I was on my way to meet Finn"

"Ok! That's your story? You lost it and now lying to me that you were robbed! Why did I even buy you that ipod? I was so stupid! The next time, don't expect any gift from me, ever again!"

Sam stopped and looked at the girl. She was crying. _Oh my god, what she said was true?_

"I didn't want that to happen!" Quinn said in her tears "I was so sad that I lost your birthday gift for me! Why do you have to yell at me!"

Sam felt very bad. That was all his fault. She was robbed. He should've cheered her up not making her cry and feel bad about herself.

"Hey" Sam said as he sat down next to Quinn "I'm so sorry. Did you get hurt?"

"Why do you care?" Quinn said, not looking at the guy.

"Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'll buy you another one. Don't cry"

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" She asked. He wiped the tears on her cheek and smiled at her "No. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'll take you out for dinner tonight as an apology. What do you say?"

Quinn stopped crying and thinking for a minute then she nodded her head "Ok, I'd love that"

Sam smiled and wiped another tear running down her cheek. She smiled back at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think gonna happen in Sam and Quinn's dinner date on the next chapter? Review to let me know!<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_More Santana story lines in this chap like I told you. Thank you for all of your nice reviews by the way. I was very happy after reading them, so thank you. _**

**_Anyway, let's get on with the story!_**

* * *

><p>It's 5 p.m, Quinn was lying on the couch, watching TV as she saw Sam walked downstairs. He already got dressed. She asked "Where are you going? I thought our dinner is at 7"<p>

"I'm going for a photoshoot" he said.

"But you're gonna be back to take me out right?"

Sam looked at his watch and said "You go to the restaurant first. I'll meet you there"

"Um…ok, don't be late"

Sam smiled as he grabbed the keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Ok, everyone. That's enough for today" the photographer said and he turned to Sam "You did a great job, Sam"<p>

"Thanks. Nice working with you" The blonde guy smiled "I have to go now"

"Really? I'm taking everyone out for dinner. I thought you might want to come"

"Actually, I promise my wife that I'll take her out tonight"

"Ahhh" The guy said, patting on Sam's shoulder "So you should go now. Don't let your wife wait"

Sam smiled and grabbed his jacket. Before he walked to the door, his phone rang. It must be Quinn. He already told her that…well, it's not Quinn! It's Santana! What did she call him for? Sam thought and answered the phone "Hello? Santana?"

But he only heard her crying "Sam…can you…see me…just a moment…"

Sam looked at his watch. It's only half past six. He answered "Ok, I'll see you in just a second. Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Quinn decided to come to the restaurant early. She sat down by their table as a waitress walked to her "Good evening, may I take your order?"<p>

"I'll order later. I'm waiting for my friend"

"Okay" the girl smiled as she just about to leave but she quickly turned around "Wait. Are you Quinn Fabray? The lucky girl that married to Sam Evans?"

Quinn smiled "Yep, that's me"

"Are you waiting for Sam?"

"Um…yeah"

"I am his biggest fan. Can you ask him to take a photo with me later?"

"Yeah,sure" Quinn smiled.

"Thank you so much!" The girl smiled as she left Quinn's table.

* * *

><p>Sam just arrived at a coffee shop that Santana told him. She was sitting by the table in the dark corner with her hands covered her face. Sam walked over there.<p>

"Hey" he said, but the Latina didn't answer. So he sat down in the seat in front of her "Tell me what happened?"

"I just got declined from a movie…" she said, crying "…they said I'm not…good enough to be in it…"

Sam moved to the chair next to her as he laid her head on his shoulder "Don't cry, you'll find another one"

"That's not the only thing…that…that I'm sad about…" Santana said, burying her face into the crook of his neck "I…feel very desperate…I just hate myself so much…I hurt you…you were so nice to me…and…and I screwed up…now you hate me…I don't have anyone"

"San, I don't hate you. I'm your friend since we're just kids. I can't hate you"

"Of course you hate me…after everything I did to you…I'm so so sorry…" Santana said in sobs. Sam kissed on the top of her head as he said "It's ok, I understand. I'm not mad at you"

The Latina wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at the blonde "Can…you take me home?"

Sam smiled softly at her "Sure"

* * *

><p>It's 7.15 and he hadn't shown up yet. Quinn was sitting there like a fool. <em>Maybe he's late because of his work <em>She comforted herself _He'll be here. Don't worry._

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress was back with the menu on her hands. Quinn looked around and back at the girl "Can you give me a little more time?"

The girl smiled "Of course" she said and walked away. Quinn sighed and looked at the door again. _Where is he now?_

* * *

><p>Sam and Santana arrived in front of Santana's house. He got out and opened the door for her "We're here" he said.<p>

She got out of the car and looked at him "Can you come in for minute? I don't want to be alone. I have no one else"

Sam sighed. He forgot about the date with Quinn that night and he accepted "Ok, I'll stay for a while"

* * *

><p>Quinn had been sitting there for an hour and Sam hadn't shown up! She couldn't wait anymore so she pulled out her phone and called him.<p>

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Where are you? Is this a joke? I've been sitting here waiting for you like a fool and you haven't shown up!"

_Damn, the date with Quinn _he thought and quickly said "I'm sorry, I'll be there…"

"Forget it!" She cut him off and hung up the phone.

"I have to go now" Sam said as he put away his phone and stood up.

"Is it Quinn?" Santana asked "She called you?"

"Yes. She's waiting for me. I can't stay here any longer"

"Oh…you shouldn't let her wait anymore. Thank you for being here with me" Santana smiled and Sam smiled back at her "No problem. We are friends right?"

"Yeah…friends…" Santana mumbled to herself as she watched Sam headed out of the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn was very mad. It's her birthday and he set her up. She grabbed her bag and stood up from the table. The waitress walked to her "Are you leaving? You haven't order anything. Sam's not coming?"<p>

"Yeah, he called and he said he had to work late today. Maybe I'll ask him to take a photo with you the next time we come here"

"Oh, thank you. Have a great evening" The girl said with a smile. Quinn faked a smile back and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Sam just arrived home. He went to the restaurant before but they told him that Quinn had left.<p>

He walked to her room. The door was closed and the light was off. He turned the handle slightly and looked inside. She was lying on her bed, turning her back at him.

"Quinn?" He whispered, but there's no answer. She was just lying there. Sam stood still for a moment and then decided to leave.

After the door was closed, Quinn turned around. She didn't sleep yet. She was just lying there with her eyes opened. She didn't answer him because she didn't want to talk. She knew that they didn't get along with each other but it's her birthday! She expected a happy dinner with him but he just turned her down.

* * *

><p>"Morning" Sam said as he saw the blonde girl by the kitchen table. Quinn heard him but she didn't bother to answer.<p>

"About last night…"

Quinn quickly cut him off as he just spoke "It was my birthday! How could you set me up like that?"

"I was…busy with some stuff…and…"

"You should've called and tell me that! Do you know how long had I been waiting for you? More than an hour! Just sitting there! Like a fool!" this time, she stood up and yelled at him.

"I said I was sorry! I just totally forgot…"

"That's your excuse? Because it doesn't make things better! You are such a dumbass! You never ever care about other people's feelings!"

"Hey! You can't call me that! You're living in my house!" Sam yelled back.

"So? I'm not living here for free! I have to work for you and listen to you complaining about everything! I can't stand you anymore!"

"Really? 'Cause I'm sick of you too! I can't wait until we're divorced!"

"Oh, you don't have to wait! I'm leaving right now!" Quinn yelled and stormed out of the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and followed her "Ok! Fine! Do it your way! Leave!"

"Fine! And don't expect me coming back after this!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder as she walked upstairs. Sam just stood there and looked at the girl couldn't speak out a single word.

* * *

><p>"Puck! Rachel! Open the door!" Quinn yelled as she hit on her friend's motel room's door, but there's no answer. Quinn put down her bag and pulled out her phone.<p>

"Where the hell are you too?" She yelled as Rachel just answered.

"We're on our way to your house"

"Why on earth that you're going to my house! I'm at your house…well…your motel room"

"Puck found a great business to do and if Sam agrees to work with us, we'll be rich!" Rachel said.

"Oh don't mention his name in front of me! We just fought again this morning! Can you come back here now?" Quinn yelled through the phone.

"We're here already, talk to you later! Ok, bye"

"Hey! Hey! Rach…Damn it!" Quinn cussed and picked up her bag. It seemed like she had to go back there again.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel rang the door bell of Quinn's house. A couple seconds later, the door opened and they saw Sam with his angry face "What do you want?" he asked.<p>

"Uh…do you remember us? We're Quinn's friends?" Puck smiled, but the actor didn't "Yeah, I remembered. Quinn's not here right now so why don't you come back another time"

"Q just called us. She said that she'll be back right away" Rachel smiled "Can we come inside? We need to talk to you."

Sam stood there for a moment and then rolled his eyes "Fine. Come in"

* * *

><p>Puck gave the blonde a bunch of papers as they just sat down on the couch. He said "We, my girlfriend and I, just found out a great way to make money. All we need is you to work with us."<p>

Sam crossed his arms and listened to Puck carefully. The Mohawk guy continued "We don't have much money to afford this so I thought that you could help us with the money thing and…"

"Wait" Sam cut in "You want me to lend you my money?"

"Yeah" Rachel said with a smile "After all, we are Quinn's best friends. That makes you and us friends? Right?"

"Um…let me see…How about…No!" Sam said and then stood up "If you want to wait for Quinn, just sit here and wait, I'm going upstairs. I'm not into your business whatever it is"

Puck and Rachel just sat there, looking at Sam with their mouth opened.

"That was rude!" Rachel said.

"I hate that dude! I'm going out the pool, are you coming?" Puck asked his girlfriend and the brunette quickly shook her head "We're in Quinn's house"

"So? Quinn's our best friend"

"Um…ok, I'm with you"

Puck smiled at Rachel and they made their way to the pool at the back of the house.

* * *

><p>Sam walked downstairs. He thought Puck and Rachel were already left, but no. They were lying by his pool and Puck was wearing his sunglasses. They made it like their own house!<p>

"What are you still doing here?" Sam asked angrily as he walked toward them "and why are you wearing my sunglasses?"

Puck took the sunglasses off and gave it to Sam "Relax dude!"

"Relax? You came to my house, ask for my money and now lying by my pool, wearing my sunglasses!"

"No" Rachel shook her head "This is not your house, it's Quinn's. You're just her husband."

"We've known Quinn since she was a just kid. You're the boss here" Puck said. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He shouted "That's it! Get out of my house and go back to your stupid motel room!"

Rachel looked at Sam with her mouth hung opened. The guy in the Mohawk quickly stood up and pushed Sam away as he yelled "Don't think that I won't hit you because you're a movie star!"

Sam pushed him back harder "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Guys, guys" Rachel stood up and pulled Puck away. Sam continued "I don't think if you are Quinn's friends or not! Get out of here!"

As Sam just finished, a fist flew into his face. The blonde almost fell down but he kept his balance and jumped onto Puck, caused them both fell into the pool. Rachel was shocked. She yelled "Don't you hit my boyfriend!" and jumped into the pool with them.

* * *

><p>Quinn just opened the front door and she heard people screaming from the back of her house. What happened when she left? Quinn dropped her bag right on the floor and quickly ran to the back. Her friends were in the pool and they were hitting her 'husband'!<p>

"Oh my god!"

Quinn ran to them as she shouted "Stop! Stop! Rachel! Puck! Why are you hitting him? Please stop!"

* * *

><p>"I thought you were our friends!" Puck said as he started his truck. Quinn was standing by her front door and looked at them. She was all wet because she joined them into the pool.<p>

Rachel said before she dragged her wet self into the truck "We can't believe after what we've been through together and you chose your husband over us! The next time he kicked you out, don't come to us ever again!"

Rachel finished and slammed the truck's door pretty loud. The blonde didn't say anything. She just stood there and watched the truck left the drive way.

* * *

><p>"Can you please sit stilll?" Quinn said, holding a pack of eyes on Sam's black eye "I can't believe you let them hit you like that"<p>

"There were two of them!" Sam said.

"Rachel is a girl! And she's pregnant!" Quinn chuckled.

"I can't hit a pregnant girl! And do you know she almost crawled my eyes out!"

"Yeah, what if I didn't come back here? I bet they would kill you already" Quinn said. Sam looked at her and mumbled "But you did come back...so...thank you"

"You're welcome" Quinn smiled "And I'm sorry for going mad on you and left the house"

"Yeah" Sam nodded "This is all your fault"

He just finished his sentence and the ice pack hit onto his black eye! "Ow! That hurts!" He yelled "What was that for?"

"How could you say it's all my fault!"

"I was only joking! I'm really sorry. I'm sorry I forgot our date last night. I promise that it won't happen again."

Quinn smiled and placed the ice back on his black eye "Apology accepted" she said, smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What a long chapter! Please review! :)<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's chapter 13. Quinn and Sam finally got closer but Santana ruined it. Let's see what's going on next. _**

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Sam said as he walked into the kitchen where his 'wife' was making dinner. Quinn heard him and turned around "Dinner is not ready, Sam"<p>

"Good, cause we're not having dinner" Sam smiled.

Quinn raised her eyebrow "We're not?"

"Yeah" Sam nodded his head "I'm taking you to the movie and we'll have dinner outside"

The girl just stood there and looked at her 'husband'. She moved closer to him and put a hand on his forehead "Do you need to sit down? You are kinda sick"

"What? No!" Sam said, pushing Quinn's hand away "This is like an apology for last night. Are you coming or not?"

"Um…" Quinn did her thinking face.

"Hurry up, yes or no?"

"Yes!" Quinn smiled "Wait here and I'll go change!"

"Ok" Sam said, smiling at the girl as she quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>The two were at the theater. They chose two seats back at the end of the aisle and the movie just about to start.<p>

"You can take off the sunglasses now, people couldn't see your black eye anymore" Quinn smiled.

Sam took the sunglasses off and pointed to his left eye "Is it any better?"

"Um…maybe…"

"Oh no" Sam sighed.

"You'll be ok in a week, then you'll have your beauty back" Quinn chuckled at him "Now, can you please pay attention to the movie?"

"Ok" Sam nodded and turned away, but he realized that Quinn eyes were still on him.

"What?" He asked her. She shook her head "Nothing" she said and turned away.

The movie was just beginning and suddenly, Sam's phone rang very loudly. People sat near there turned to them and gave them some angry looks.

"Turn off the phone! Sam!" Quinn said, patting on his arm.

"Ok, just a second!"

Sam quickly pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jacket. It was Santana. He couldn't ignore her.

"I'm sorry. I have to take this" Sam said and quickly answered the phone before Quinn could say anything "Hello? Santana?"

"Hi, Sam"

"Are you ok? Your voice sounds weak"

"Sam, I'm in the hospital"

"In the hospital? What happened?"

"I didn't feel so good"

"Don't worry! I'll be right there!"

Quinn looked at Sam as he quickly put his phone away and stood up. She was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It's Santana" He said, putting on his jacket "She's in the hospital. We have to go there now."

* * *

><p>"Wait! Sam! Slow down!" Quinn called after Sam. He was running very fast down the hospital hall and she couldn't catch up. She had never seen Sam like this before.<p>

They finally reached Santana's room, the one at the end of the hall. Sam knocked slightly on the door and they heard a voice inside the room said "Come in"

Sam turned the handle and walked in. Santana was lying on the hospital bed, smiling weakly at him "Hi"

"Hey" Sam smiled back as he walked toward her and sat down on a side of her bed. Quinn was standing at the doorway and looking at them, she wasn't sure that she should just go inside or she should stand there to give them more privacy.

"What happened to your left eye?" Santana asked.

"Oh…I…slammed my face into a door…" Sam said and Quinn just rolled her eyes. That's the worst reason ever. But Santana seemed to believe it so he continued "Don't worry. Quinn said it'll be alright in a week"

"Quinn?" The Latina sat up a little on her bed "Is she here with you?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sam smiled and turned at the door. Quinn walked inside with an awkward smile on her face.

"Hi Quinn" Santana smiled at the girl.

"Hi" Quinn nodded and sat down on the couch next to the bed. Sam turned back to Santana "Tell me what happened" He said.

"Well, after I finished my dinner, I felt so tired and dizzy, but my mom and dad are in Canada so I called your dad and he brought me here"

"You called my dad?"

"Yes, she did"

Three of them all turned at the voice. They saw John standing at the door, wearing a white blouse, smiling at them "I work here. Remember?"

"Dad…" Sam mumbled.

"Samuel, what happened to your eye?" John asked but Sam didn't answer. Santana spoke for him "He slammed his face into a door." Quinn just wanted to laugh. She couldn't believe that Santana actually believed what Sam said. John was a doctor so he knew that Sam was lying.

"Oh…you slammed your face into a door and only your eyes got hurt…that was weird" he said.

"Yeah…very weird" Quinn mumbled and Sam quickly cleared his throat. John just sighed at his son and turned to the smaller blonde "I have no idea that you're here too, Quinn."

"Well, Sam and I were at the movie and Santana called so…"

"Oh my god" Santana cut Quinn's sentence "I interrupted you two? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have called"

"It's ok. You don't have to say sorry" Quinn said with a smile on her face. Santana smiled back at her in return.

"Santana, you're just tired because you have worked too much. You should rest some more and maybe you can get out of here tomorrow" John said to the girl on the bed and then turned to his son "Samuel, you should take Quinn back home. I can take care of Santana here."

Sam looked at his father and back to his ex girlfriend "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" he asked.

"Of course" Santana nodded her head, smiling at him "You don't have to worry about me"

Sam kissed on the top of her head and stood up, heading to the door with Quinn.

* * *

><p>They were in Sam's car, driving home. No one was speaking a word.<p>

"You still love her?" Quinn's question broke the silence between them.

"No, why?" Sam asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"No? You stormed right to the hospital after hearing that she's not so well"

"We are just friends. Her family and I are very closed. I knew her since we were kids"

"Friends? Like Rachel, Puck and I?" Quinn asked as she smiled.

"No!" Sam shook his head "How could you compare me to those people?"

"Sam, can you forget about what happened?"

"They hit me really hard! My eye still hurts!" Sam said, pointing at his left eye.

Quinn just laughed "Why don't we just go home and I'll help you with that"

Sam thought for a second and glanced over her with a smile "Sure, let's go home"

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up very late the next morning. They stayed up all night to watch some movies together, it was fun, but she felt very tired in the morning. She slowly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.<p>

Sam was standing by the kitchen table and, he was making breakfast! Quinn couldn't believe in her own eyes. She moved closer to him to see that she wasn't wrong.

"Hey" Sam said as he heard the footsteps "Sleep well?"

"Yeah" Quinn nodded "Are you making breakfast for me?"

Sam didn't bother to look at her. He shook his head "No"

Quinn's face dropped at his answer.

"You're doing this for yourself? That's so selfish!"

Sam sighed and turned around "This is not for me either"

Quinn thought for a second and then her voice went lower "It's for Santana, isn't it?"

Sam nodded "She doesn't like the food in the hospital. I don't want her to skip breakfast. She's sick."

"Oh" Quinn murmured and moved herself to the kitchen table. After a few seconds, she spoke "If I were sick, would you make breakfast for me?"

"I already did that, when you were lying in front of my house, totally sick."

"I know, but if now, I were sick, would you?"

Sam paused for a moment and nodded his head "Yeah"

A smile appeared on Quinn's face when he answered but he couldn't see that.

"I'm going to the hospital now. Are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Sure" Quinn said as she stood up and walked outside "I'll be in the car"

* * *

><p>Sam gave a glass of water to Santana and moved the food tray on her bed down to the table.<p>

"Thank you for bringing me the breakfast" Santana smiled.

"You're welcome" Sam smiled back.

The Latina put the glass down and turned to Quinn "You too Quinn, thank you"

"You don't have to. Sam made all of it" Quinn smiled and Santana just nodded her head slowly.

An awkward silence surrounded the room. Suddenly, the door opened. Clara entered the room with a big smile on her face "Good morning!"

"Mom?" Sam asked.

"Nice to see you, too, Sam." Clara smiled at her son and turned to her daughter in law "You too, Quinn"

"Hi" Quinn smiled as the women walked toward the window and opened the curtains to let the light in.

"I brought breakfast for Santana" she said.

"But Sam already brought me breakfast" Santana said.

"Really? Sam?" Clara looked at her son and he just shrugged.

"I guess I have to bring this home" She said, but Santana stopped her "Wait, you don't have to. Just leave it there and I promise I'll eat it later"

Clara smiled and put the breakfast down.

* * *

><p>"Do you need me to give you a ride, mom?" Sam asked when Quinn, his mom and him were out of the hospital.<p>

"No, I'm waiting for your father. You just take your wife home" Clara said.

Sam nodded and pulled the key out of his pocket. He was about to go but his mother called him back "Wait, Samuel"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Be careful or you'll slam into something again" She smiled. Quinn wanted to laugh but she helped herself.

"I will mom" Sam sighed and walked away.

He just left, and Clara turned right to Quinn "Are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Quinn said, she didn't understand what the women was trying to say.

"About Sam and Santana. Are you ok with that?"

_So that's what she mean. _

"Of course I'm ok with that." Quinn smiled "Sam told me that they're just friends."

"They are. So don't think that Sam cares about Santana more than you or anything, you're his wife, he loves you"

"I know" Quinn said, smiling at Clara.

* * *

><p>"So" Sam said as they finally drove away from the hospital "What did she say to you?"<p>

"Who? Clara?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well, she just told me about you and Santana, that you guys are close friends and I shouldn't think much about it"

"Do you think much about it?" Sam chuckled and Quinn quickly shook her head "Of course not! This isn't a real marriage"

"Ok, just asking" Sam smiled.

They were both quiet for a couple minutes. Suddenly, Quinn spoke out loud "This isn't the way home? Where are you going?"

She just realized that Sam went a different direction.

"We're not going home" The blonde guy said.

"So where are you driving me to?"

"You told me that you love the beach, now I don't have anything to do so I'm taking you to the beach"

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes!" Quinn said with a big grin on her face. Sam glanced over her and then smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>They were walking along the beach. The weather was perfect, such a great idea to come here.<p>

"So" Quinn broke the silence between the two of them "You know everything about me, but I know nothing about you"

"You know a lot about me" Sam said "You know I'm an actor. I have a mother and a father. I'm totally hot and handsome. I'm also sweet and kind" Sam said as he smiled and looked over Quinn. She smiled back and shaking her head "That's not everything. And that's not even the truth!"

Sam chuckled "It's not? It's so true to me"

"Yeah, yeah" Quinn smiled.

"What do you want to know about?"

"Um…First, tell me why you and your dad aren't talking to each other"

Sam stopped walking and so did Quinn. The taller blonde stood there and thought for a second and then started walking again.

"My dad wanted me to be a doctor like him. He said actors are useless. I didn't listen to him anyway. We fought and when he knew he couldn't stop me, he let me go the way I wanted. Now, when I am an actor, he still doesn't believe in me."

"How are you so sure?"

"What do you mean?"

Quinn stopped and turned to Sam "I think he does believe in you but he can't say it to your face"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged and they kept walking again. No one was saying anything. They only heard the sound of the waves.

"You know" Quinn spoke "When I'm rich I will buy a house right on this beach"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so whenever I'm sad or bored I can go out here. The sound of the ocean makes me feel ok"

Sam smiled at her "Good luck. I hope you can make it"

"Thank you" She smiled back. Suddenly, Sam walked slower and then stopped.

"Hey, wanna play a game?" he asked.

Quinn raised her eyebrow "What game?"

"I'll count to 10 and then start chasing you. When I catch you, I'll throw you into the ocean"

"WHAT? No! I don't..."

"1, 2, 3…"

"Hey, wait…"

"4, 5, 6, 7…"

Quinn knew that he was not gonna stop so she started running away. Sam smiled and then chased after her.

"Hey! You haven't finished counting!" Quinn yelled over her shoulder.

"8, 9, 10...Done!" Sam yelled as he just reached her and they both fell down into the water. They got up and Sam quickly grabbed his arms around her waists "Told you I'd catch you"

"Yeah, you were pretty fast" Quinn laughed. And then she noticed that he was holding her. She turned her head around and met his eyes. Their faces were so closed that their lips almost touched. No one was speaking a word to each other.

Quickly, Sam let go of her and took a step back.

"Um…we should go and dry ourselves…we're all wet…" he said, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"Yeah…sure…of course…" Quinn nodded her head agreed and quickly got out of the water.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Almost kissed! Sorry for disappointing you guys. At least we know that their relationship is getting better. BTW, there will be some Fuinn on the next chapter.<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

**_More Samtana and Fuinn in this chapter and guess what? Rachel and Puck are back for more trouble!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sam was at the photoshoot for a magazine. Santana was there, too. She just got out of the hospital. Her health was getting back to normal. Sam had no idea why she wanted to come with him, but he didn't bother to ask. He was getting tired of the photoshoot. He was just hoping that it would be over soon. Quinn told him that she would make him a special for dinner. He didn't know what it was but he really didn't want to try. It had been a month since the day they moved in together and he knew that Quinn's cooking skill was horrible!

"15 minutes to change!"

Sam sighed in relieve as he heard the director and quickly ran off to his dressing room.

* * *

><p>Sam was putting on his shirt and suddenly the door of the dressing room opened! Sam's heart almost jumped out of his chest! It was Santana!<p>

"Oh My God!" He quickly turned away to finish with the buttons of his shirt "You scared me! What are you doing here? Are you suppose to wait outside?"

Santana smiled and stepped into the room "They said that your stylist couldn't be here today so I told them that I will do it"

"But…as you see…" Sam turned to her "I already got dressed…I think I can handle it myself…"

Santana didn't care what he said, she picked out some shirts and gave them to him "Try them on, hurry up"

"Um…ok" Sam shrugged.

"Wait!"

The blonde quickly turned around "Yeah?"

Santana grabbed his hand and looked at the wedding ring on his finger "Do you mind if I take it off?"

"What? Why?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"I found a ring that will go well with you" She smiled "After the photoshoot you can take it back"

"Oh…ok" Sam said as he took off the ring and handed it to Santana.

* * *

><p>"Here" Quinn put a plate of cookies in front of Sam's face.<p>

"I spent 2 hours for the cookies" she smiled.

"Seriously? 2 hours for this?" Sam raised his eyebrow and picked up a cookie "It's harder than rock!"

"It's not!" Quinn pouted and grabbed the cookie from him "Can you be a bit appreciated! I made it for you!"

Sam didn't say anything. He just smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, Quinn grabbed his hand and pulled it to her "Where is your ring?"

"What do you mean? It…" Sam looked down at his finger, the ring wasn't there.

"Where is it?" he yelled "I swear that I never took it o…"

Suddenly, Sam remembered, he did take it off at the photoshoot. It had to be there!

"I took the ring off at the photoshoot, Santana told me to try on another ring"

"So call her! Hurry up! Hurry!"

"Ok, calm down. Everything's ok!" Sam said and pulled out his phone.

"Hello, San? It's Sam"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana answered on the other side.

"Um…I just want to ask…how are you?"

Quinn quickly hit Sam on the arm and mouthed to him "Ask about the ring!"

"Ok" Sam mouthed back and went back to the phone "Um…actually, I want to ask about my wedding ring, I forgot to take it back after the photoshoot. Do you still keep it?"

There was a couple seconds of silence before Santana spoke "That's why you call? The ring?"

"Yeah? Quinn asked me that…"

"Sorry, Sam. I don't keep it and I don't know where it is now" Santana answered in a coldly way and then hung up immediately. Sam didn't understand why she's so mad when he asked about that.

"So? Does she have it?" Quinn asked as she saw Sam putting the phone away.

"No" Sam shook his head. Suddenly, Quinn stood up "No? I think she doesn't want to give it back!" She yelled.

"Santana's not like that. Why would she want the ring?"

"This is not about the ring, Sam! This is about you! She wants you! She's trying to ruin this marriage! She's not what you think!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Sam stood up and yelled back "You don't know her! This is not a real marriage! This is just a deal between us!"

Quinn just stood there and looked at him. She already forgot that it was just a deal. Everything was so real to her. What was she thinking anyway?

Sam still stood there and waited for her response. Suddenly, she took off her ring and put it down on the kitchen table.

"Since this is just a fake marriage, why do I bother to wear that?" She said with a hurtful voice and stormed outside the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Santana threw her phone on the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She was so hurt to see he was happy with someone else. She sat on her bed with the phone on her hand. <em>Why her?<em> She asked herself _What's so special about that girl?_

Santana bit her lip and pulled out from her pocket Sam's ring.

"If I can't have him, no one can" She said and put the ring away.

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn brought her new story to Finn's company to ask for another advice.<p>

"Is it bad?" she asked, looking at Finn nervously while he's reading her story. She spent a lot of time to re-write it. She never gave up.

Finn put the papers down on his paper as he smiled "It's better but if you can describe the characters more interested so it could be amazing"

"How?" Quinn asked.

"Easy. Are you hungry?"

Quinn was surprised with his question "What does it have to do with my story?"

He just smiled at her "You'll see"

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn were sitting in a coffee shop near the company. Quinn still had no idea why this would help her.<p>

"Now, choose a person and describe him or her" Finn smiled. The blonde finally understood. _It sounds fun!_ She thought and then looked around. She found a young teenage boy in the corner of the room and pointed to him "How about that boy?"

Finn looked at her direction and nodded. She continued "He's about 16 or 17. He wears glasses and he seems like he's very interested in his books. He doesn't order anything. He just sits there and reads the books…"

She stopped.

"And…?" Finn raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm out of idea" Quinn chuckled "Your turn"

"Ok" Finn smiled and looked around. Then he pointed to a girl in the middle of the room, she's about 21 with dark long hair and nice clothes.

"Nice choice" Quinn smiled as she looked over the girl "Now, start!"

Finn thought for a second and started "Her name is Laura. She's 22. She lives in a big, happy family with her dad, her mom and her three younger brothers. She was a professional tennis player. She could play other sports well, too. She had won a lot of gold medals when she was in high school but after an injury she had to quit playing sports. She just graduated from college 2 years ago and now she's working at a secretary of a big company"

Quinn looked at Finn with her mouth opened and her eyes wide. He smiled "And she's left handed. You can go and ask her if you want"

"What…But How…you just look at her and you can tell all of that?"

Finn nodded with a big smile. Quinn was very surprised. She turned at the girl again and she saw the girl's heading to their table.

"Finn!" The girl smiled "It's good to see you here!"

"Hi Laura, how are you?" Finn asked.

"Well, I'm good. I'm very busy actually. I just came here and now I have to go again" She shrugged "Maybe we'll talk another time"

"Sure" Finn smiled. The girl smiled at him and then Quinn. Quinn smiled back and looked at her walked through the doors.

"What was that?" She confused.

"She's a friend" Finn laughed "I can't believe you bought my story"

"Jerk!" Quinn laughed, pushing him playfully.

Finn suddenly realized that Quinn wasn't wearing a ring on her finger.

"Quinn, where's your ring?" he asked.

Quinn looked at her hand "Oh, Sam and I fought last night, again"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's just Santana Lopez and…"

"Santana? What did she do?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. Don't worry. I'm ok now. We'll be ok" She smiled.

But Finn knew that smile. She's not ok.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn decided to talk to Sam.<p>

"You want to talk to me?" Sam sat down next to Finn on a bench of the park.

"You came" Finn smiled.

"Of course. What's wrong anyway? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"Well, it's just I haven't seen Santana for a long time, I just want to ask about her"

"She just got out of the hospital a couple days ago. She was sick, but she's ok now" Sam smiled. Finn looked down and sighed "Sam…"

"Yeah?" The blonde looked over his friend.

"You're married. You shouldn't spend time with your ex like that."

"What do you mean?" Sam raised his eyebrow "Santana and I are friends"

"What you think you guys are isn't important. The important thing is what Quinn thinks"

"When did you start to care about Quinn?" Sam was getting agry.

"She's a sweet girl. I don't want you to hurt her"

Sam stood up "Quinn is my wife. I know her, ok. I don't need your advice or anything. Now if there's nothing else to say, I have to go now"

And he quickly walked away to his car.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel arrived at Quinn's house. After an argument, they decided to come and apologize for what they did.<p>

"I don't understand! Why do we need to apologize to them!" Puck pulled Rachel hand away when she was about to ring the doorbell.

"Noah!" Rachel turned around "Quinn's our friend. Remember what we did to her? We have to do this, be brave!"

She rang the doorbell. No one answered. She tried a couple more times, but there's still no answer.

"Maybe we should go home and come back another time" Puck smiled.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and slowly turned the door's handle. The door wasn't locked!

"They forgot to lock!" Rachel said, turning back to her boyfriend "We should go inside and wait until she comes home"

Puck groaned. He didn't want to apologize, but he had to listen to Rachel. He nodded his head slowly and followed the girl inside.

Quinn was doing something on her laptop. It's on the couch and it was opened.

"Really, Quinn? Not even lock the door and turn off your laptop? Lucky we're here" Rachel mumbled and went to the couch to turn off the laptop for her friend. She was about to do that but then she got very shocked to see what's on the screen: Sam and Quinn's marriage contract.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Big trouble! They knew the secret!<em>**

**_Can you guess what will happen next?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry for letting you guys waited for so long. I have school so I don't have more time to write. Here's the 15th chapter! :D I'm so happy that Chord's back on the show. Sam's back, that means there's still a chance that we can have our Fabrevans back. Yay!_**

* * *

><p>Quinn just got home and she saw Sam's car outside. She hoped he wasn't so mad when he found out that she didn't lock the door before going out. But, wait! Was that Puck's truck?<p>

_What is he doing here? _Quinn asked herself and quickly ran inside. She could feel that there's something wrong.

Sam was sitting in the living room with Puck and Rachel. He immediately stood up as he saw Quinn:

"Where did you go? You left the door open?" He yelled at her.

Quinn didn't know what's going on. They were supposed to act like husband and wife. She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her.

"What are you doing? They are here" She whispered, glancing over Puck and Rachel "We have to act like we're a happy couple"

Sam pushed her hand away from him "They already knew!"

"Knew what?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"This" Puck smiled as he showed her what's on her laptop. Quinn was completely shocked. They found out about the secret. She knew them too well. They wouldn't let this down.

"This is all your fault!" Sam looked at her.

"What?" Quinn turned to him "How could it be my fault!"

"You left the door unlocked!" He yelled.

"I did but…"

"Guys" Rachel spoke "Why don't you sit down and we'll make things out"

The blondes looked at each other and then sat down on the couch. A victorious smile appeared on Puck's face "What do you have to say about this?"

Quinn looked over Sam but he looked away, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes. She already knew this would happen. Sooner or later they would find out.

Rachel spoke:

"We're very disappointed in you, Quinn. You put yourself in a marriage like this just for the fame? We thought you are better…"

"FAME?" Quinn stood up and shouted at them "YOU TWO DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! YOU THINK I WANT TO BE IN THIS SITUATION? LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH A PERSON YOU HATE AND GET YELLED AT ALL THE TIME!"

Sam quickly grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her sitting back down but she pushed him away and turned back to Puck and Rachel, who were frozen in their seats, they had never seen her that mad. Quinn took a deep breath to calm herself down. She said:

"You sold my house when I was away. But do you know who you sold it to?"

Puck and Rachel quickly looked at Sam and Quinn nodded her head "Yeah. Him. This is a deal between us to get my house back. I'm not very happy doing this but I have to"

Quinn finished and sitting down on the couch. Rachel looked over Puck, giving him a I-don't-think-we-should-be-doing-this look, but the guy didn't care. He ignored his girlfriend and turned to Sam and Quinn:

"You know, if this new was out, Sam's career would be ruined"

"Noah..." Rachel spoke, looking at Quinn. The blonde was looking at her hands on her lap. Rachel didn't want to hurt her best friend, they were like sisters. After all those years.

"What are you doing Rach?" Puck whispered, not letting Sam or Quinn hear what they were talking.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Rachel said.

"Baby, I don't want to do this but we need money to raise our kid"

Rachel didn't say anything. Puck looked at the brunette and back at Sam and Quinn.

"How much money do you want?" Sam asked.

"You're not giving them the money!" Quinn said "They still owe me"

"But if we don't they'll tell the press about this"

"No, Sam. Cause we'd be telling the police"

"What?" Puck raised his voice "Are you threatening us?"

"Think about your baby. You fooled me and sold my house, you're gonna be in jail for that. I didn't tell the police because you were my friends. But apparently, we're not friends anymore"

"Quinn, I..." Rachel spoke but Quinn quickly cut her "Now, get out of my house! Go!"

Puck stood up angrily and stormed outside. Rachel looked at him and then Quinn. The blonde pointed to the door "Just go Rachel"

The brunette slowly followed her boyfriend outside. As they just left, Quinn sat back on the couch, burying her face in her hands and cried. She's totally broken. Sam pulled her close to him as held her tightly and mumbled to her "It's ok. Everything's ok"

* * *

><p>Quinn locked herself in her room the whole night. Sam felt like that was all his fault. He lost the wedding ring and made her upset. Maybe his apology would make her feel better.<p>

Sam slowly knocked on her door "It's Sam. Can I come in?"

A couple seconds later, he heard her weak voice "Sure, come in"

The blonde guy turned the handle and stepped inside. Quinn was sitting on her bed with a photo in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Talking to my parents" Quinn showed him the photo. A smile appeared on Sam's face.

"Laugh all you want. I'm crazy, I know. That the only thing that makes me feel better" Quinn said, putting the photo down.

"No, I'm not gonna laugh at you. Actually, I think it's cute" Sam said before he could stop himself. Quinn raised her eyebrow at him so he quickly changed the subject:

"Anyway...um, I came to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lost the ring. But I don't understand why can't you forgive me. You lost the ipod I gave you but I didn't stay mad at you. That's not fair. I know that the ring is important to you but I can't get it back. What do you want me to do? I've tried to..."

"Sam!" Quinn stopped him "You're talking too much"

"Oh...sorry...so you forgive me? Please, I won't lose anything again"

Quinn smiled "Yes. I forgive you. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for staying mad at you"

"Really?" Sam smiled widely. As she nodded her head, he pulled out from his pocket her ring "Here's your ring, you gave it back to me when we fought. Let me put it on for you" he said.

She smiled and gave out her hand to him. She loved it when he's being sweet to her. She didn't know why but she actually fell for him, even though all that time she kept telling herself not to, because she knew that she's gonna get hurt at the end.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

Rachel was very surprised when Quinn called her. She thought after that fight Quinn wouldn't want to talk to her again.

"I'm so happy to hear your voice" The brunette smiled widely.

"I want to talk to Puck" Quinn said.

"Yeah. He's right here" Rachel said as she mouthed to Puck "Come over here" and gave the phone to her boyfriend. Puck was very embarrassed after what happened, he really didn't want to talk to Quinn, but he couldn't hang up so he took the phone from his girlfriend:

"Um...hey..."

"Puck, it's Quinn"

"I know. What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Sam and I had talked about what happened. I understand that you guys really need money for the baby and you still owe me a lot of money, so there's no way you can pay for all of that when you don't have a job, so I think we can help..."

Puck didn't say anything. He was waiting for her to finish.

"...Sam can give you a job in his company. You'll get pay every month. You can use that money to raise the baby"

Puck still didn't answered.

"If you want to..." Quinn continued "Puck? Are you still there?"

"Yeah" Puck said as he cleared his throat "I want to...Thank you..."

"I don't do this for you so don't thank me. I do this for the baby and for myyself. I will take 30% of the money the company pays you every month until I get back all the money you owe me"

"That's ok..." Puck said, biting his lips as he spoke "Look Quinn...I'm really really sor..."

But it was too late. She had already hung up.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning and she found out that Sam was out early. He left her a note that he'd be back by dinner. The last time he said that, she had to had dinner by herself. But this time maybe he'd be back early. He had changed a lot since the 1st day they met. She really didn't want to remember that day anyway.<p>

After work, Sam drove home. He promised himself that he wouldn't let Quinn down again. Suddenly, his phone beeped. It was a text from Santana. She wanted to meet him at a bar.

Sam sighed as he looked at his phone. He quickly turned the car around. It'd be quick. He'd get back in time for dinner.

* * *

><p>Sam just arrived there. He could easily find Santana in the crowded bar. She was sitting alone in a corner with a beer in her hand. He made his way to the girl:<p>

"Hey"

"Hey" Santana looked up as she heard Sam "Sit" she said and Sam sat down next to her.

"Want anything to drink?" The Latina asked, she sounded very drunk.

"No, maybe another time" Sam said as he grabbed the beer from Santana's hand "You're drunk San, stop drinking!"

She quickly pushed his hand away "No! Let me drink!"

"No, you can't drive home when you're drunk" Sam said, pushing the beer away from her "What do you want to tell me?"

Santana sighed. She pulled out his ring from her purse and gave it to him "Here's your stupid ring!"

Sam smiled widely as he took the ring from the girl and he didn't even notice that she just called it stupid "You found it? Quinn's gonna be so happy to know that I got the ring back. She's..."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" Santana yelled and Sam immediately shut up "QUINN! QUINN! QUINN! YOU LOVE HER! I GET IT!"

"What's wrong?" The boy didn't understand why she got mad on him.

Santana just shook her head, the tears were running down her face:

"You are what's wrong! I love you! But you love her! Everything about her is so perfect! I used to be everything to you, but now it's always her!"

Sam didn't know what to say. Santana was crying very hard. He quickly grabbed her hand "I'll drive you home. C'mon, let's go"

"Let go of me!" the Latina pulled away "You can go back to your pretty wife now!"

Sam looked at the girl and let out a small sigh. He hated looking at her like that. Maybe he wouldn't be home by dinner like he had promised.

* * *

><p>Sam finally got home. It was almost midnight. He knew Quinn's gonna be so mad. The kitchen's light was still on. Quinn was sleeping by the kitchen table. The food was still there. Sam tip-toed to the girl to see if she's really asleep. Looking at Quinn, he started thinking about what Santana told him. Why didn't he feel happy when she told him she still loved him? He should have told her that he felt the same way, but he didn't. Because he wasn't sure if he still had any feeling for her.<p>

"Why do problems keep coming to me?" Sam mumbled to himself and turned around to leave.

"Sam? You're home?"

He quickly turned back as he heard the voice. Quinn was looking at him with her sleepy eyes "Do you know what time is it?" she asked.

Sam looked at the clock "It's only...11...30..."

"Only?" Quinn raised her voice "I had been waiting for you for 4 hours! 4 hours is too much! The dinner's cold!"

"Sorry, I'm so...sorry...I...am...so sorry..."

Quinn took a deep breath. She just couldn't stay mad at him:

"Forget it. Let's eat, I'm starving"

Sam looked at the food and up at the blonde:

"The thing is...I...already had dinner...with...Santana..."

Quinn's jaw dropped. She wanted to cry so much. She sat there waiting for him for hours and he was with another girl.

"Quinn? Are you ok?"

No, she's not ok. She was trying not to cry and being weak in front of him:

"Yes, I'm fine" she said "I'm going to bed now"

"But you said...you are starving"

She shook her head "Not anymore. Don't worry, I'll clean everything up next morning"

"Oh...you don't have to, if you're tired...I'll do it..." Sam said and Quinn just nodded her head, then quickly left the kitchen before the boy could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Poor Quinn. She really likes him :( maybe Santana's not the only problem they have to deal with. I put Finn here for a reason ;) <em>**


	16. Chapter 16

_**So here's the 16th episode! This will be full of Fuinn which makes Sam very jealous haha. I think he really likes her, what do you think?**_

_**Bythe way, there's no Santana in this one :D Yay!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn was on the couch with her laptop when Sam sat on the other side, looking at her. She's still mad but he didn't know why. Every time he asked her what's wrong, her answer was always 'nothing'. He did not do anything wrong but coming home late 1 night. He came home late the other times too but she wasn't that mad.<p>

_Maybe __because __I __was __with __Santana __last __night__…_ Sam thought as he looked at Quinn and then quickly shook his head _Nah, __she __hates __me __more __than __anything. __There__'__s __no __way __that __she__'__s __jealous __with __Santana._

"Erm…What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam shook his head "I wasn't doing anything"

"You looked at me, smiling to yourself and then quickly shook your head. It's kinda weird you know" Quinn raised her eyebrow at him and went back to writing her story.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Quinn, can you open the door?" Sam asked, but Quinn immediately turned to him with a scary glare on her face. _It __definitely __means__ "__no__" _Sam thought and quickly went to open the door before she got any worse.

* * *

><p>It was Finn who was waiting outside the door. Sam was very surprised to see him, he's a very busy man and he hardly ever came to Sam's house before.<p>

"Hey Sam" Finn smiled widely as he saw him.

"Hey dude, what's up?" the blonde smiled back "I didn't know that you were coming"

"Well, Quinn told me that she almost finish the story so I decided to come over here to see how's everything" Finn said.

Sam just nodded his head. Then he noticed that his friend brought some roses.

"Who are those for?" he asked.

"Oh these?" The tall guy looked at the flowers and smiled "These are for Quinn"

"For Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She told me she loves rose so I bought her some" Finn nodded "Can I come inside now or…?"

"Oh…sorry, come in" Sam said as he moved aside for Finn to walk in.

* * *

><p>Quinn kept her eyes on her laptop the whole time so she didn't notice when Finn entered the room. The tall boy smiled and cleared his throat loudly. Quinn quickly stopped typing and looked up, Finn was there, holding a bunch of flowers:<p>

"These are for you" he said.

The blonde smiled widely as she stood up and took the roses from him.

Sam was standing at the doorway, he didn't know why but he didn't like that happy smile at all, not when it's because of Finn.

"Thank you" Quinn said "These are very beautiful"

"Well, I came to see how's your story going and I bought these roses for you on the way here" Finn smiled "How's your story by the way?"

"I'm almost done. Just 2 chapters left" Quinn smiled and looked at the clock on the wall "I'm going to make dinner. Do you want to have dinner with us?"

Sam quickly cut them off "I thought you told me to eat outside 'cause you are too busy with your work"

"I'm not busy anymore" she smiled.

Once again, that smile just drove him crazy. She never smiled like that with him before. Was it because of Finn? Because he was there?

_Stop __it __Sam, __why __is __it __so __matter __that __Quinn __might __like __Finn? __There__'__s __nothing __going __on __between __you __and __her, __remember? __You __don__'__t __care __about __her _Sam told himself before taking a deep breath to calm himself down and follow them to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The dinner couldn't be worst. Sam just sat there, playing with his food while looking at Finn and Quinn smiling and laughing with each other. He didn't know why Quinn was so happy. She was angry and mad like just a minute ago, how could she change so fast?<p>

_Pssh __like __I __care! _Sam rolled his eyes but he knew he couldn't lie to himself, he did care.

"Hey Sam, Why are you so quiet tonight? Are you ok?" Finn asked.

"He's fine. He just doesn't like jokes and funny stuff" Quinn said in a coldly way. Yep, she's still very very mad at him.

"Actually, I was thinking about something" Sam smiled "Quinn, I think we should tell him. He's my best friend, he should be the first one to know"

"Know what?" Finn asked, looking at Quinn. The girl was very surprised herself "What do you mean?"

"Well, you should know that..." Sam said as he reached out and held Quinn's hand "Quinn is pregnant"

"WHAT?" both Finn and Quinn said out loud, but Quinn shouted louder.

"Congratulations to both of you!" Finn smiled "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I'm no…"

Sam quickly cut Quinn off "Yes, we are very happy. I hope that's a boy"

"Yeah" Finn smiled and then he turned to Quinn "Are you happy?"

"No! It's because I'm not…"

"She's not used to having a baby" Sam said as he rubbed her stomach "You know, it's very tiring and stuff"

Quinn pushed his hand away and about to say something but suddenly Finn's phone beeped. He picked it up and read a text.

"My secretary just called. I gotta go now, sorry guys" Finn put his phone into his pocket and stood up from the dinner table "By the way, congratulations again to both of you"

"Thanks, dude. Drive safe" Sam smiled as he waved at his friend.

Finn just walked out of the doors, Sam turned back at Quinn, who was giving him an angry look.

"Why did you tell Finn that I'm pregnant?" She shouted.

"I just want him to know that we are a happy married couple" Sam shrugged.

"You liar" Quinn said "And I think I know the reason"

"No, you don't. What's that?" Sam asked. He was a little bit worried. He didn't even know why he did that.

"You were jealous" She smirked.

"What? No!" Sam shook his head. _But __may be __it__'__s __true__…_

"Admit it, you were jealous with Finn and I, weren't you?"

"No, I'm not. What makes you think that I have any feeling for you?" Sam chuckled.

"Hey, hey, I did not say that I think you have feelings for me" She smiled "**You** did"

"Wha…You're crazy! There's no way that I'm jealous. If you really like Finn, I feel sorry for him. I live with you for a whole month, I know how it feels!"

"Fine! I don't want to stay here with you anyway. I can't wait until we divorce!" Quinn shot him a glare and walked out of the kitchen angrily.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

Quinn was at Finn's office. She had finished her story and she was ready to hear what Finn thought of it.

"How was it? Was it bad? Good? Anything?" Quinn asked nervously as she saw Finn put down her story. The guy gave her a look and then slowly shook his head "Sorry, it's not good at all"

Quinn's face fell as she heard those words. She spent the whole month writing that story and now it's bad?

She looked down at her hands on her lap and mumbled "But I tried so hard and I thought that…"

"It's amazing!" Finn smiled widely and Quinn almost jumped out of her seat in excitement. He gave her the story "You can make a great movie with this!"

Quinn couldn't believe it? Her story is amazing? She had never thought that her story would be that good! And wait, did he just say something about making a movie with her story?

"I'm gonna give this story to a producer I know and maybe he'll make a movie with this" Finn repeated with a huge smile. Quinn had nothing to say to Finn, her eyes were already teared up. She hugged him tightly and kept saying "Thank you"

Finn hugged her back with a smile and then pulled away "Sam would be so happy to know about this, your baby will have famous parents"

_My __baby? __He __doesn__'__t __really __believe __it, __does __he? _Quinn thought to herself _Oh__god, __what __should __I __do __now? __Maybe __the __best __way __is__…_

"Finn…" The blonde said, looking at her feet "There's something you need to know"

"Yeah? What's that?" Finn raised his eyebrow at her "I'm listening"

"I…I'm…" _Tell __him __Quinn!_ "I'm not pregnant" She closed her eyes as she said it quickly.

"What?" Finn shocked "What do you mean you're not pregnant? Sam said that…"

"He lied!" Quinn said out loud "There's no baby…" and she lowered her voice "…There's no marriage"

"Wait! What? What do you mean by that?"

Quinn took a deep breath "Sit down and I'll tell you everything"

* * *

><p>"So…" Finn said, looking up at the girl "…this is just a deal between you two?"<p>

Quinn nodded.

"There's no real marriage, no baby, no everything?"

She nodded again.

"So...you don't love Sam?"

Quinn thought for a minute and slowly nodded her head. She saw a small smile appeared on Finn's face.

"That's good..." he mumbled.

_Good? __What __is __good? _Quinn thought while giving him a question look. Finn just smiled at her "You know, I was very scared, because it's so wrong to fall in love with your best friend's wife"

_Did he just say…_

"Love?" Quinn raised her eyebrow "You…You love me?"

The guy nodded his head "Yeah, I told myself not to because Sam's my best friend, I couldn't do it to him but I didn't know why I couldn't stop. I think I really love you…You don't know how happy I am right now, to know that you don't love Sam" he stopped and took a deep breath "I'm so stupid right? You won't ever love me"

"Who said that?" Quinn gave him a smile "You're sweet and kind and funny. Anyone would want to have a boyfriend like you"

"So you…"

Quinn quickly shook her head "I did not say that I feel the same way. But, maybe"

"Does that mean I still have a chance?" Finn asked.

The blonde girl stood up as she gave him a soft smile and walked out of the office without answering his question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, Finn knows about the secret and he admitted his love to Quinn. <strong>_

_**Sam+Quinn+Santana+Finn=Trouble .**_

**_What do you think will happen next?_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for all the nice comment! You guys are so nice :D So Puck and Rachel are back on this chapter, but they're not making troubles anymore. I just felt like Quinn needs someone to be by her side. **_

_**Let's see what's happening next...**_

* * *

><p>Puck had become an employee at Sam's company. He didn't very sure what exactly his job was, he just did what Joe – Sam's manager told him to do, but he still got paid every month.<p>

"Puckerman, I'm out for lunch now. Make sure you remember to send the papers I gave you" Joe said as he walked to the door.

"I'll do it" Puck responded and letting out a small sigh when Joe had left. Everyone in the office was out for lunch except for him because Rachel already packed lunch for him.

Puck just got the papers and was about to leave and suddenly, his phone rang.

"Rachel?" He picked up the phone.

"I just talked to Quinn" Rachel said excitedly.

"You did?" Puck asked and quickly sitting down "I thought she's mad at us?"

"She was sad and confused, she had to come to me, her best friend!"

"Sad? What did Sam do to her? I swear if that jerk…"

"No! It's about Sam but he didn't do anything wrong" Rachel sighed as she continued "You're not gonna believe it, but she thinks she's…in love with him!"

"WHAT?" Puck yelled "No way! Is she out of her mind? He doesn't care about her!"

"I told her that but she said she's so in love with him and she doesn't know what to do!"

Puck threw his hands in the air "Sam and Quinn's marriage isn't real! It's just a contract! He doesn't care about her. She needs to stop thinking like that and…"

"Sam and Quinn's marriage ISN'T real?"

Puck immediately jumped out of his chair as he heard a voice. It's Santana! He was too busy talking to Rachel and he didn't notice that she just came.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to see Joe" Santana said as she crossed her arms "but I accidently heard something about a fake marriage instead"

_Good __job, __Puck! __Good __Job!_ Puck quickly hung up the phone and gave the girl a smile as she smiled back and sat down in front of him.

* * *

><p>Quinn got a call from her mother-in-law telling her to come over. She didn't know what for, maybe there's something important.<p>

The blonde rang the doorbell of Sam's parent's house as she arrived. A couple seconds later, Clara opened the door.

"Quinn! You came!" the woman smiled widely when she saw her daughter-in-law.

"Well, I wasn't doing anything when I got your call so I quickly came here" Quinn said as she walked inside "So is there anything important?"

"No" Clara closed the door "Santana just came here to visit me and she told me to call you"

"Santana is here?" Quinn asked but the woman quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her inside "Follow me!"

They entered the living room. Santana was sitting on the couch with a smile on her face as she saw Quinn "Hey"

"Um…hi…" Quinn smiled back and sitting down on the couch in front of her.

"You girls sit here, I'll go make something for you guys to eat" Clara said.

"No, I don't…"

"That'd be great, thank you " Santana cut Quinn off and gave Sam's mother a sweet smile. As the woman just left, she immediately turned to Quinn "I know that!"

"Know what?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Know about the fake marriage between you and Sam"

"What? But how do you…"

"It doesn't matter" the Latina crossed her arms "I just can't believe he didn't let me know"

"Why does he have to let you know? You and him are not together anymore" Quinn said.

"But we are still in love with each other. I made a big mistake letting him go. You have no idea how hurt I was when I first found out that you and Sam were getting married, to see him so in love with another person"

"I know how it feels!" Quinn said out loud what she shouldn't have said. Santana looked at her in a couple seconds of silence.

"I never liked you, Quinn" she broke the silence "You know that you can't love him. After all of this, you and Sam will not see each other again. He doesn't love you back"

The blonde slowly nodded her head and faked a smile "I know. I know that this is just a deal between us and he's…in love with you…I'm not gonna break somebody's relationship…"

"I'm back with some cookies for you girls!" Clara walked to them, holding a plate of cookies.

"Yay!" Santana smiled as Clara sat down next to her.

"So what were you girls talking about?" the older woman asked, looking at the girls.

"Nothing. Just some silly stuff" Quinn answered as Santana gave her a smile and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're home!" Sam said as Quinn just got home "I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes!"<p>

"Sam, I'm not very…"

"Close your eyes!" Sam smiled. She couldn't say no to his cute smile so she closed her eyes "This should better be good"

"It is" he said "Now…open"

Quinn opened her eyes as he told her to and she saw Sam holding a bunch of roses in his hands "You seem to love people giving you flowers so I bought these for you"

Quinn smiled at him and took the flowers. She tried to be as happy as she could, but behind that smile, she's hurting so much. She remembered what Santana said to her, he didn't love her for real, he loved Santana.

"Are you ok?" Sam could look through that fake smile "You don't like these flowers?"

Quinn quickly shook her head "No, no, I love these very much. Thank you" she said, sitting down on the couch, followed by Sam.

"So what makes you sad?" he asked.

"Well…I just met Finn this morning and…" the blonde stopped and bit her lip "He...told me that...he loves me"

"WHAT?" Sam shouted "He knows that you and I are together and he said that?"

"No, Sam. He knows about our marriage. That's why he told me that"

"WHAT? How did he find out?"

"I told him" Quinn sighed "I wouldn't have done that if you didn't made up the whole pregnancy thing! You can't blame me for this!" she yelled because she thought Sam was gonna be mad at her, but he didn't.

"He loves you?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, he told me that" Shenodded.

"And what did you say to him?" Sam asked after a few quiet seconds. Quinn sighed and turned to him with a smile "I said maybe"

"Oh" was everything he could say. Quinn continued "He's sweet, smart and…he really cares about me" she stopped and looked down at her lap "…I'm not staying here forever, you know. We're gonna get divorce soon…"

Sam bit his lip "You're right. You're not staying here forever…so…" he tried his best to give her a smile "…I hope you'll be happy with Finn…" then he quickly stood up. She opened her mouth to say something but, he had already gone.

* * *

><p><em>(The next day)<em>

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Santana put down her empty glass.

"I'm sorry. We had promised each other not to tell anyone about this" Sam explained, he tried to say loudly because of the crowded bar.

"But that guy in your company knows about this!" She shouted at him and took another glass.

"Puck? He and his girlfriend broke into my house!" Sam said and Santana gave him a question look.

"Long story, I'll tell you later" He sighed.

Santana slowly put her glass down and turned to him "Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?" The girl repeated the question "I still love you, very much. I was so stupid to let you go. I'm sorry. Can we just come back together?"

That was everything he had waited to hear for a long time ago, but why when she said it he didn't feel happy at all. His mind screamed _No_ but didn't know why when he opened his mouth to say it, it's…

"Yes" Sam nodded his head "I'm still in love with you"

Santana smiled widely when she heard him. She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. He kissed her back anyway, although, he did not feel anything at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter :) I love to see your reviews! <strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Sam's back on Glee! Yay! I can't be more excited! But if Ryan Murphy puts him and Mercedes together, I'll kill him. I really think that Fabrevans is a perfect couple, even RM said so. I believe that we will have them back :D_**

**Anyways,_ most of you asked me that why Quinn always has to stay up late to wait for Sam so on this chapter, Sam will be the one that has to wait. Tell me what you think :)_**

* * *

><p>Quinn grabbed her bag on the couch and looked at the clock, it's 4 pm, she's going to meet Finn and talk about her story. Like he said the other time, he's gonna give the story to his friend - a movie director and if she got lucky, they'd make her story into a movie.<p>

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he walked downstairs.

"I'm going to meet Finn" She took a deep breath "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" He smiled at her and shoved his hands into his pockets "Your story is very good"

"You've read it?" Quinn asked. She sounded very surprised.

"Yeah…" he nodded.

"I thought you said my story was crap and you wouldn't read things like that"

"Well…it was before…I really think that you're a good writer" He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Quinn gave him a smile. She found it very adorable when he did that, but she needed to stay focus, he's not interested in her, not ever. She had to push those thoughts away.

"Thanks" Quinn answered, without looking at him and quickly walked out of the door. Sam could see a smile appeared on the girl's face even though she had tried to hide it.

* * *

><p>"They said yes!" Finn said excitedly when Quinn just entered his office "They love your story!"<p>

"Oh my god! I can't believe it!" Quinn quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. She just couldn't stop smiling. She kept saying 'thank you, thank you' to him none stop.

The guy just smiled and hugged her back. He really wanted to see her happy like that. He wanted to be the one that made her happy so that she'd give him a chance.

Quinn had finally pulled away from Finn but that smile was still on her face "We should go somewhere to celebrate, don't you think?"

"Of course! How about a dinner?" He asked.

The girl responded him with a smile "Sure. But I have to call and tell Sam about this. He's gonna be so happy!"

"Oh…right. I'm sure he is" Finn nodded.

Quinn pulled out her phone and before she walked outside of his office, she walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Sam ran out from the kitchen as he heard the phone rang. It had to be Quinn. He quickly picked it up and answered:<p>

"Hello? Quinn?"

"They love my story! They're gonna make a movie out of it!" Quinn shouted excitedly through the phone.

"Really? I told you they're gonna love it!" He smiled "When are you coming home? I have a…"

"I'm gonna be home late. I'm going out for a dinner with Finn. Don't wait for me"

Sam felt his heart broken inside. The truth was he already knew that those guys would love her story, so he decided to make her a dinner to celebrate. He cooked for her himself, he also decorated the room and bought her a lot of roses.

"No, you can't. You have to come home for dinner" He said.

"Why? You let me wait for you the other times and now you don't allow me have some time for myself?" She sounded very angry at him.

"No, It's because I've already…"

But she had already hung up before he could explain to her.

* * *

><p>Quinn and Finn were on the way home after they had dinner together and went around the city. It was nearly midnight. The blonde pulled out her phone from her bag and looked at the screen:<p>

_5 missed call from Sam_

She bit her lip, she felt very bad for ignoring his calls. She didn't want to do that to him, she just wanted to make him feel what she felt, sitting alone waiting like an idiot for someone who never showed up in time.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked when he heard Quinn's sigh "You don't look very well"

"No, I'm fine" She said, putting her phone away "Thank you for the wonderful evening"

"No problem" He smiled and kept on driving. They sat there the rest of the way in an awkward silence. Luckily, the car had arrived in front of her house.

"Thanks again, Finn. For everything" She smiled and was about to get out of his car, but suddenly, he grabbed her hand "You haven't answered my question the other day. About us"

Quinn looked at him, not speaking a word. Finn would make an amazing boyfriend. He's good looking, funny, smart, he's a gentleman…but she's in love with someone else.

"I'm still thinking about it" She gave him a smile and pulled her hand away before getting out of the car. Finn just sat there and looked at the girl walking away. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

_What do I have to do to win her heart?_

* * *

><p>Quinn got into her house and closed the door. She looked out of the window. Finn had left. It was so dark so she turned the light on. She was so shocked that in front of her was a room filled with balloons and flowers. Sam was sleeping on the couch, holding some roses. She couldn't believe he did all those stuff for her. That was so sweet!<p>

Quinn looked around and smiled to herself as she slowly walked to him and sat down on the side of the couch. She looked Sam, he looked so beautiful when he slept. She slowly pushed the hair out of his face. She wish she could tell him how must she loved him but he's with Santana and there's nothing she could do.

"Sam, wake up. I'm home" She shook him slowly.

"Quinn?" The guy opened his eyes and looked at her. He sat up a little bit on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe you did all these things for me" She smiled, taking the roses from him, but he just looked away "I can't believe I did this either. You didn't come home"

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…Why didn't you tell me?"

He turned back and looked at her "It supposed to be a surprise. I knew that they would love your story so I planned this party for you"

"Thanks" She mumbled to him and looked down at the roses.

"Why did you do that to me?" He asked, looking down at his lap. Quinn felt very bad, but she had to say it "I just wanted to make you feel the same way that you made me feel. I wanted you to be in my place for once"

Sam bit his lip as he heard her "I'm really sorry. I promised that I will never make you wait the next time we…"

"There won't be a next time"

Sam quickly looked up at her "What do you mean?"

Quinn put the roses down on the table and looked at him "I...I want to get divorced"

"What?" He was frozen with her words "Wh-y?"

She quickly looked away, she couldn't look into his eyes and say it "When the movie came out, I'll use the money they pay me to pay back to you. I'm very appreciated for what you did for me. I just can't stay here any longer"

Sam felt his eyes burning, but he didn't allow himself to cry "Is it because of me? Because I was so mean to you?"

Quinn shook her head and looked down. A tear dropped on her hands on her lap but he couldn't see it "I'm going so that you can be with Santana. Is that all you've wanted?"

_No, I don't want her. I love you_ The voice in his head screamed to him but he just couldn't say it.

"I don't agree…we're not getting divorce!"

He stood up and walked away but she quickly stopped him "Sam, I'm tired of living like this…I don't want to pretend to be your wife anymore…I don't want to lie to the world...I don't want to hurt Santana…Please, can we just end this?..."

Her voice was almost broken. She didn't want him to know the real reason. She wanted to tell him so bad, but she just couldn't.

"Fine…" Sam said as he took a deep breath "I just don't understand why…"

And he quickly walked away. He didn't want her to see him cry. He didn't want to be weak in front of her. When he left, he heard her whispered something but he wasn't sure what it was. Something like _"Because I love you"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So? What do you think? I know this chapter is sad but maybe the next one will be better :) Anyways, reviews are welcome!<em>**


	19. Chapter 19

_**You guys helped me a lot with my friends problem :D thank you! I think that maybe you're right. The best way to help her out is to make her figure out that he doesn't want her even though it breaks her heart. The guy rejected her yesterday and she was really sad. I told her that she deserves more than a guy like that and I think she's better now, and about my other best friend, she told him that they have been friends for years so it'd be weird to be more than friends and she doesn't want to ruin our friendship so she suggested that they could still be friends and he's okay with that :D Thank you guys, you helped me a lot.**_

**_Anyway, here's the 19th chapter. On the last chapter, Quinn told Sam that she wanted to get divorce. Let's see what's happening next. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Actor <em>_Sam __Evas __and __Quinn __Fabray __are __getting __divorce? __Sam __Evans __is __having __an __affair __with __Santana __Lopez?_ Do you know anything about this, Melanie?" Joe yelled as he threw the magazine on his desk. Melanie looked at the magazine's title and bit her lip "I have no idea about this. It's just a stupid rumor, they made that up for money."

"You're always with him, you have to know about this!" Joe said.

"I'm sorry but these days I was very busy so Puckerman helped me with Sam."

"Puckerman?"

"Hey, guys! How are you this morning?"

Joe and Melanie turned at the door and they saw Puck. Joe gave the girl a look and nodded toward the door. She sighed in relief because she knew that she was out of that mess.

Puck looked after the girl as she headed out of the office, he knew that there's something wrong.

"What just happened?" He turned back to Joe.

"Oh, nothing, we were just talking about this." The manager said as he handed his employee the magazine. Puck looked at it and sat down on the chair in front of the man with his eyes wide opened "What the hell?"

"Do you know anything about this, Puckerman?" Joe asked.

Puck quickly shook his head "No, I have no idea. Sam and Quinn maybe fight a lot but they wouldn't get divorce."

"Fight a lot? Is it because of Sam and Santana?" Joe asked as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe. I saw Sam and her going out a lot. She always comes here to see him and they have lunch together all the time." Puck shrugged and then continued "I don't have anything against Santana Lopez. I love her movies, she's a good actress and she's hot, but I think she's kinda bitchy. I mean, she knows that Sam and Quinn are married but she's still trying to have him back. It's just a fake marriage but she still doesn't have the right to do that. I mean, they are…"

Joe's mouth fell opened. He looked at Puck shockingly "Fake marriage?"

Puck immediately stopped talking and turned to his boss "What?"

"You just said that Sam and Quinn's marriage is fake!"

"I did what?" Puck yelled and jumped out of his chair, kept hitting himself on the head. "Not again!"

"Sit down!" Joe yelled at him and the guy quickly sat back down. Joe crossed his arms and looked at Puck "Now you tell me everything you know about this or I will fire you."

"But..."

"Do you want to keep your job or not?"

Puck bit his lip and looked around. _Please __forgive __me, __Q._He thought to himself and turned back to Joe "Okay, the story is…"

* * *

><p>Quinn was packing her clothes and her personal stuff. She didn't know where she was gonna stay when she left that house. She hoped that Rachel and Puck wouldn't mind to let her stay with them. She took her parents picture on her desk and smiled sadly at it before she put it into her bag. She looked around. She's gonna miss her house so much. It was everything to her.<p>

A tear ran out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away when she heard someone opened her door.

"You should've knocked." She said to him with her back turning at him. Sam sighed and looked around the room. "I can't believe you're leaving…"

Quinn heard him but she just stayed quiet.

"I found an apartment for you to stay." Sam said, still standing at the door. "It's not as comfortable as your own house but it's very near here so I can come and visit you sometimes."

"I don't need your help." Quinn answered and stood up as she walked to the closet and took out her clothes. "I'm gonna stay at Rachel's."

"You can't stay at their house forever. I just want to help you."

Quinn threw her clothes on the bed and walked to him angrily "I don't need your help, Sam. Just leave me alone."

"What is wrong with you?" He asked and took a step back.

"Nothing." She breathed and closed her eyes, pointing outside "Leave."

"Quinn, I…"

"Please. Just leave." She sighed and looked at him. The guy slowly nodded his head and stepped outside as she closed the door of her room. She heard him whispered something like I'm really sorry, but she didn't care. She grabbed the clothes on her bed and shoved them into her bag and suddenly her phone rang.

"Quinn?"

"Um…who's this?"

"It's Joe. Sam's manager." The voice said. "Are you free, Quinn?"

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" Quinn asked.

"Everything's fine. I just want to talk to you. Where can we meet?"

* * *

><p>"So, you wanted to see me?" Quinn asked, looking at Joe. The two of them were standing by the lake of the park near Quinn's house. There weren't many people there so it was a perfect place to talk.<p>

"I know about the contract, Quinn."

The girl was completely shocked. She had no idea how did Joe know about that. Her eyes turned to the ground and she didn't say anything. The man looked at her and sighed. "How long do you think you can keep this as a secret?"

"Longer than this." She mumbled, hoping he couldn't hear. "But don't worry. We're gonna get divorce soon and…"

"Don't."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Joe sighed as he crossed his arms and looked at her. "His last movie was a disaster. He was kicked out of his new one. The other movie directors refused to have him. Now, there's a rumor that he's getting divorce with you because of Santana Lopez. His career will be over, Quinn."

Quinn bit her lower lip and looked at the ground.

"I know this is hard for you, but can you please stay to help him. I know I should talk to him about this but he's very stubborn and he won't listen to me so I came to you. If you leave now, I don't know what is gonna happen to him."

The girl was still looking at the ground and standing there in silence.

"I'll let you think about this." Joe said then he gave Quinn a smile and walked away to his car. The blonde girl just looked at him and sighed. Her head was all messed up. She wanted to stay but she didn't want to get hurt again. She had to think about herself first.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying on the couch, looking at the white ceiling. He tried to forget that Quinn was leaving and tried to think of something happy, but he just couldn't. He wanted to tell her how he really felt but he couldn't do that. He thought she's happy with Finn and she just couldn't wait to get away from him and that broke his heart even more.<p>

Suddenly, he heard the door opened and closed. Quinn was home. She walked inside and put down her bag on the couch in front of him.

"Hey." He said, sitting up on the couch. "Where were you?"

"I was out." She answered and was about to walk away but then she stopped. _I __can__'__t __do __this. __I __can__'__t __ruin __someone__'__s __life __just __because __I __don__'__t __want __to __get __hurt. That's selfish! I can't do this!_ Quinn thought to herself.

She didn't want to stay, but she loved him. She couldn't destroy his whole career. He had tried so hard to be where he was. She had to do the right thing. She had to _stay_.

"I think we need to talk." Quinn turned around and faced Sam.

"About what?" He asked. The girl made her way to the couch and sat down in front of him. "Um…It's…what I said to you about getting divorce thing…"

"Yeah…so?"

"Uhh…I was…joking…I'm not leaving…" _Joking? __That__'__s __the __best __reason __you __can __come __up __with? _Quinn asked herself but she couldn't take back what she just said. Sam looked at her with his confusing look. He's not saying anything.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction when I wanted to get divorce." She said with a huge smile, but he didn't smile back. _That__'__s __not __good_. She thought to herself.

"So, you think it's funny?" Sam asked. He looked more serious than ever. She opened her mouth to answer but she didn't know what to say.

"You think I'm a joke?" He gave her an angry look. "I was scared that you were leaving. I didn't know what to do and you just came to me and said that was just a joke."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't think that…"

"My feelings aren't things that you can mess with! How could you do that to me?"

Quinn just stayed quiet and looked down at the floor.

"Is it because I treated you horrible? I'm trying to treat you better and I do everything for you! Or because I made you wait? I said I was sorry and it won't happen again!" He stood up and nearly yelled at her. "Or because I made you do a lot of housework? I made up for you by taking you to wherever you want and giving you whatever you want!"

Quinn stayed quiet to make sure that he had finished and then she spoke. "I'm really, truly sorry, Sam…I didn't know that you would…"

"I'm just not ready to get divorce…" Sam shook his head. "I know we will have to do that someday, but now isn't the time…I…I…don't want to lose you…"

They just looked at each other in silence. Quinn couldn't help her tears anymore. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. He was very surprised but he hugged her back. She smiled in the tears and mumbled into his shirt. "I won't leave…I'm sorry…"

"Promise?" He looked down at her and used his thumb to wipe away her tears as she looked up and gave him a smile. "I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end of chapter 19! Review! xD <strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_The 20th chapter! :D Just a few more chapter until the end of the story! Thank you for all of your review on the last chapter!_**

* * *

><p>Finn finished his work and he looked at the clock in his office. It's lunch time already. He quickly put his papers away and was about to go out for lunch. Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang loudly.<p>

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Evans is here. He wants to see you." His secretary said.

_Why is he here?_ Finn thought to himself and answered the girl. "Tell him to wait for me. I'll be right down there."

"He said that it'll only take about 5 minutes."

Finn thought for a moment and answered. "Okay, then…bring him to my office."

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door of Finn's office and walked inside. He hadn't come to his office since he's getting more famous. He had been too busy to come to visit his best friend.<p>

"Hey!" Finn smiled as Sam just sat down. "I thought you're very busy these days."

"No, not actually. I just want to see how's my best buddy doing." Sam smiled and looked around. Finn just shook his head. "Yeah, right. I know that it's not the real reason. What do you come to talk about, Sam?"

"You know me to well." The blonde guy laughed. "I came to talk to you about you and…Quinn"

"What about her?" Finn asked.

"I heard you're trying to win her heart? How's it going?"

The tall guy smiled. "Fine. I think she's starting to have feelings for me."

Sam just nodded his head. Finn knew him too well. He could see what he was thinking. He could see that he had some feelings for Quinn, too, even though he tried to hide. "Sam, let her go..."

The actor looked at his friend with his eyes wide opened. "What?"

"You only hurt her. You can't make her happy. You can't take care of her. I don't want to see her broken again. She doesn't deserve it."

"I'm not gonna hurt Quinn. I know what am I doing, and I'm gonna be the one to take care of her." Sam said angrily. Finn crossed his arms. "You already have Santana, Sam. You can't even take care of your girlfriend. How can you do anything for Quinn?"

"I can do everything for her and I'm not letting her go. I can make her happy!"

"What about Santana? Do you ever think of her? I'll be the one to make Quinn happy. I'm not gonna let you hurt her anymore. She only stays with you because she doesn't want to ruin your career, she doesn't really want to stay, Sam. Let her go before you hurt her again."

"I don't care what you say. You should remember that Quinn is still my wife. Until we're getting divorce, I'll be the one to take care of her." Sam said and stormed out of the office before Finn could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Quinn played with her dinner and let out a small sigh. Finn looked at her and then looked down at his plate. It must have been because of Sam. He knew it. Sam couldn't make her happy. He hated seeing Quinn sad and broken. Sam only brought her down.<p>

"You haven't eaten anything. Is it because the food here is not good enough? I'll take you somewhere else for dinner."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "No. It's just because I'm not very happy."

"Do you want me to tell you a joke?" Finn asked and Quinn nodded her head.

"Okay, the rabbit goes on a race with the super turtle. Which one do you think is gonna win?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "The rabbit?"

"No. The super turtle, because it's _super_." Finn smiled but all he got was a weird look from Quinn. He blushed. "I know I'm not funny and my jokes suck so…"

"I think that's cute." Quinn laughed. "You're cute."

Finn gave her a smile. "I get that a lot."

She laughed again and so did he. Suddenly, she stopped laughing. She heard a familiar voice from behind and turned around.

"Why don't you look happy? You're on a date with me!"

"I told you I was tired! I don't want to go out and…"

"Sam? Santana?" Finn asked, looking at them.

"Finn! Quinn! What a surprise!" Santana smiled widely and pulled Sam over to their table. Quinn sighed and looked away when Finn moved to the seat next to her as Sam and Santana sat down in front of them.

"Do you mind if Sam and I sit here?" The Latina asked.

Finn shook his head and smiled at her. "No, of course not. It's been a long time since the last time I saw you, Santana."

"Yeah, it's like a month ago." She said and turned to Quinn. "And you too, Quinn. So glad to see you here."

"Nice to see you, too, Santana." Quinn faked a smile.

"Sam told me that they are making a movie on your book?" Santana asked and put her head on Sam's shoulder. Quinn tried to ignore her and answered. "Yeah. The movie starts filming next week. I'm very excited."

Finn took Quinn's hand on her lap and smiled at her. "She's an amazing writer. You guys should read her story. You are gonna love it."

"I know. I'm the first one who read her story!" Sam spoke and they all looked at him. "I know her more than you do, Finn."

"No, you don't."

Sam looked at Quinn, who just said that. Her words broke his heart. How could she say that he didn't know her as much as Finn did?

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling comfortable. Can you take me home?" She turned to Finn and ignored Sam looking at her.

"Um…okay…" Finn said and stood up after her. "See you another time, guys."

"Yeah." Santana sighed and looked at Sam as he looked at them walking away. She could see that he's jealous with them. She could see how much he wanted Quinn, but she didn't allow herself to believe that it was true.

_Sam loves me. I know he does._ Santana thought as she turned to her boyfriend and gave him a smile but all she got was a weakly smile back from him.

* * *

><p>When Sam got home, it's already midnight, but Quinn weren't home yet. He threw himself on the couch and lied there to wait for her. He started to think about what Finn had said to him earlier. <em>Could it be true?<em> He closed his eyes and thought.

"_She only stays with you because she doesn't want to ruin your career, she doesn't really want to stay, Sam. Let her go before you hurt her again."_

Finn's words just kept on repeating inside of his head. _What if Finn's right? What if she doesn't really want to stay?_

"Hey!"

Sam quickly sat up and turned at the door. It was Quinn.

"You scared me." He sighed in relief.

"Sorry. Why are you still here? It's already midnight." She said and sat down on the couch.

"Um…I was waiting for you…I want to say I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay. No big deal." Quinn cut him off. "I have something I want to tell you."

"What's that?" He asked. They had lived together for a long time. By the way she was talking, he knew that there's something wrong.

Quinn looked down and played with her own hands on her lap. "I'm…going to New York with Finn for a couple weeks…"

"What?" Sam looked at her with his mouth opened widely. "What for?"

"The movie's filming in New York so we'll flight there this Friday." She looked up at him. "I don't know if it's okay for me to go with Finn."

Sam stayed quiet for a moment. He knew it. She never wanted to stay with him. She only did that because she's a nice person and she didn't want to ruin his career. He thought that she wanted to stay because she loved him, too. Maybe he was wrong.

Quinn was still looking at Sam and waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Sure. Why not?"

"That's great. I'll call and tell Finn." She smiled and stood up but his words immediately stopped her. "When you get back from New York, you won't see me here anymore."

Quinn turned around and looked at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm moving out of this house."

She was frozen. Was he joking with her?

"What are you talking about? Why are you moving away? You didn't want me to leave you but now you're moving away?"

"I don't want to live with you anymore." He answered coldly. He tried his best to make her believe that he really wanted to leave. That'd make goodbye easier to say. "I can't hurt Santana. I love her and I don't want her to wait for me until I get divorced with you. I'll give you the house back and I'll move in to live with her, and then we'll get divorced. You don't owe me anything anymore."

"Sam…" Quinn murmured. He knew that she was gonna cry. She only made it harder.

"Thank you for everything, Quinn. Maybe we'll see each other around." He faked a smile but it's like he's going to cry. She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly walked away. She just stood there and looked at him. The tears from her eyes just kept running down her cheeks. She wanted to stop him and tell him the truth but she thought what she wanted to say wasn't anything to him. He was happy with Santana. He didn't want to let Santana down. He didn't want to hurt her. But did he know that she's hurting, too.

Quinn fell down on the couch and cried to herself with her hands covered her face.

_I thought he loved me, too. I thought he really felt something. I thought I could make him feel something...but…I was wrong…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I promise there will be more happiness on the next chapter. This one is full of drama but I really hope that it's not so bad :P<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

_**So here's the 21st chapter :) Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair. She had got everything ready for her flight to New York that day. She wasn't excited at all, because she knew that when she got back, she wouldn't see Sam - the one that she loved ever again. She dragged her suitcase downstairs. Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room with his eyes staring at the ground.<p>

"Hey…" Quinn said and the blonde guy quickly looked up.

"I guess this is goodbye." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back. "I guess so…Have fun in New York…"

Quinn just nodded her head. How could she have fun when she knew that she would never see him again. She was happy for him though, he could finally be with the one that he loved.

"Can I get a hug before I go?" The girl asked and tried to hold back her tears. Sam walked to her and held her tightly. She closed her eyes and hugged him back. She just wanted to stay like that forever, but he pulled away from her. "I think you should go now, I don't want you to miss the flight."

Quinn nodded her head again, but she before she left, she had to tell him what she felt. She had to let him know that she loved him even though he didn't feel the same.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked at Sam in the eyes. "There's something I want to tell you…"

"What's that?" He asked.

"I…um...The truth is…I always wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid…but I think this is the right time to let you know that...…I…" Quinn felt her heart beating faster than ever, she opened her mouth to finish what she was saying but a voice cut her off.

"Hey, guys. Do you know that you left the front door opened?"

The blondes quickly looked at the door and they saw Finn.

"I came to pick Quinn up to the airport." He said. "Are you ready to go, Q?"

Quinn turned back to Sam. She looked like she was going to cry. Was it real? She would never see him again? Sam gave her a smile and opened his mouth to say something to her but she quickly grabbed her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly again. He hugged her back and then pulled away before he couldn't help it anymore.

"Are you going to the airport with me?" She asked.

"No, I have to go to meet Joe right now…I'm really sorry…" He lied. The truth was he just didn't want to see her walk on the plane with Finn.

"Okay." Quinn mumbled and dragged her suitcase toward the door. She turned to gave him one last look before she walked outside and Finn closed the door behind them. Sam was left alone in the room. He looked through the window and saw her got into Finn's car, with her eyes weren't leaving the house. He felt the pain in his chest._ If you love someone, let them go, right? _He thought to himself.

"Goodbye." Sam mumbled as a sad smile appeared on his face and Finn's car had already left.

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" Santana asked as she sat down on Sam's bed while waiting for her boyfriend to pack up his stuff.<p>

"I just have a few things left." He said, giving her a smile.

"Okay." Santana smiled and then stood up. "I'll be in the car first."

"Sure, I'll be right there, Quinn." Sam said.

The Latina stopped at the door and turned around at her boyfriend. He had just called her _Quinn_?

"What?" She asked. Sam turned to her with a smile. "What?"

"You just called me Quinn!" She said angrily.

Sam was frozen. He had called her Quinn? He couldn't believe he had done that. He could see the pain in her eyes. She was looking at him, biting her lip hard, trying not to cry. He screwed up again! Sam quickly stood up and walked to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said that…it just I…I…" He tried to find a way to explain to her but he couldn't.

"You love her, right?" Santana asked, looking down at her feet. Sam knew he had to tell her the truth. It'd hurt her more if he kept lying to her.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore. She's gone."

Santana looked up at her boyfriend with her teary eyes. "Go after her! Don't let her go!"

"What?" Sam just stood there and looked at the girl with his mouth wide opened.

"You heard me! Go after her! Don't let her go! Hurry up!" She yelled at him and pushed him out of the door. Sam looked at the Latina and nodded his head then quickly ran away. As he just left, she sat down on the floor, burying her face into her knees and cried hard.

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn were in line to get on the plane. The blonde kept looking around. She was hoping that Sam would chase after her and take her home. She couldn't find him anywhere and the flight started in 15 minutes. <em>He will be here. He will be here.<em> Quinn thought to herself.

"Who are you looking for, Quinn?" Finn asked, looking at her.

"No one." She said and gave him a smile. Finn smiled back at her and gave the girl standing by the entrance their tickets. Quinn turned back for one last look. He still hadn't shown up. She bit her lip to hold back the tears and followed Finn inside. She couldn't wait for him anymore.

The girl took the last plane ticket and let the person get in and then closed the door. The plane lifted off in 5 minutes later. Suddenly, a blonde guy ran to her, he's looking exhausted. "Please let me in. I just want to see a person."

"Sorry, sir. It's late, you can't get in." The girl said.

"But the girl that I love is on that plane and she's very important to me. This is my only chance. I don't want to loose her." Sam said, but the girl just shook her head. "I'm really sorry. It's too late."

"But I..." Sam said, but the girl shook her head one more time and then walked away. He knew it was too late, he couldn't do anything else. It's over. She's gone.

* * *

><p>Finn put their suitcases in place and sat down in his seat. Quinn was looking out of the window with her sad eyes.<p>

"Are you okay?" Finn asked and like he had thought, she shook her head.

"No..." She mumbled. "Sam's leaving today and...when I get back I won't see him again..."

The tall guy looked at her and wasn't be able to speak a word. Quinn just smiled to herself. "He told me that he's gonna move to live with Santana...He doesn't want to be with me anymore..."

"Do you love him?" Finn asked, looking at her. He didn't want to know the answer because he knew it would hurt him so bad, but he had to hear it from her.

"Yes..." Quinn said exactly what he had thought she would say. He had tried so hard to win her heart but no matter what he did, she's still not gonna fall for him. She loved Sam and she's happy when she's with him._ I have to do the right thing._ Finn thought to himself and after a moment of thinking, he stood up.

"Excused me, miss!" He called the flight attendant standing near there and she walked to him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"This girl needs to get off the plane." He said, pointing at Quinn. She didn't understand what was going on. Why did he tell the girl that she needed to get off the plane?

"I'm sorry, but the door's closed." She said.

Finn sighed and said loudly so everyone on that plane could hear. "Her parents are in the hospital! They had a horrible accident! She has to see them now! Do you even have a heart? Her parents could die!"

The girl opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say.

"Please let her go!" A person on the plane said.

"Yeah, she has to see her parents." Another person at the back told the flight attendant.

The girl looked at them and then turned back to Finn and Quinn. "Okay, let me go talk to the captain."

"Thank you so much." Finn said and looked at the girl walking away then turned back to Quinn with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because you need to tell him you love him. Don't let him get away." Finn told her. "I'll take care of the movie and everything for you. Don't worry."

"Thank you." Quinn cried and stood up to give him a hug. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. He knew he was doing the right thing. If she's happy, he's happy for her. When they had pulled away, the flight attendant walked back to them with a smile on her face. She told them that Quinn could go. The blonde smiled widely and kept saying thank you to the girl and to the people on the plane. She quickly got her suitcase and gave Finn one last hug and then quickly walked through the entrance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The story's not gonna end when they get back together. There's gonna be more drama but there's gonna be a happy ending, too! I'm gonna write the next chapter when I get a lot of reviews from you guys.<strong>_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here's the 22nd chapter! This isn't the last chapter though! By the way, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Sam was sitting on the park bench by the lake and watching other people having fun. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to be there when Quinn was gone. He thought about her, she was probably having fun with Finn on that plane and didn't even think about him.<p>

"Why did you let her go? Stupid! You are so stupid, Sam!" Sam mumbled to himself and he heard a soft voice from behind him, "no, you're not."

The blonde quickly turned around. It was Santana. She gave him a sweet smile. Her eyes were wet. He could tell that she had been crying so hard.

"San? How do you know I'm here?" Sam asked, looking up at the girl.

"You always come here when you're upset," she smiled and sat down next to him on the bench. The two of them just sat there and stared at the lake, without saying anything to each other. After a minute of thinking, Santana broke the silence, "she's gone, isn't she?"

Sam answered the Latina by a nod. "I was late..." he said and turned to look at her. He could still see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry…you must be very mad at me right now…"

"No, I'm not," Santana said. "I'm mad at myself actually."

"Why? I broke your heart. It's all my fault," Sam said but she just gave him a sweet smile, "I knew that you love Quinn before you told me. I just didn't let myself think that you love her. I want to keep you to myself. I'm the one who hurt me, not you."

Sam stayed quiet and listened to the girl. She took a deep breath and continued, "I knew it when I saw you looking at her. You've never looked at me like that. The way you smiled when you were with her. I just couldn't make that smile appear on your face no matter how much I tried." There's a long pause until she spoke again, "she's the only person who can make you happy, Sam."

The blonde looked down and shook his head slowly, "it doesn't matter anymore…She's gone…I didn't get a chance to tell her I love her…"

"You can tell her when she gets back. It's not over," Santana told him and reached out to hold his hands on his knees.

"But she's with Finn now. They're going to New York together. He's gonna ask her to be his girlfriend. I'm hopeless."

"No, Sam, you're not. Quinn doesn't love Finn. She never looks at him the way that she looks at you. You have to tell her. I bet she has been waiting for you to tell her how you feel since a long time ago," Santana smiled.

Sam looked up at the Latina and smiled back at her. The pain inside of her was gone. She knew she's doing the right thing. She's happy when Sam's happy and he's only happy when he's with the girl that he really loved.

"So, I guess we're friends?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I'll always be your bestest friend," Santana answered and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're gonna be okay?" Sam said as he hugged her back.

"Yeah. I'm way stronger than you think," Santana giggled, still hugging him. Sam closed his eyes and turned his head to give her a kiss on the cheek, "thank you so much."

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile appeared on her face.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Sam! I'm back! Where are you?" Quinn dropped her suitcase and ran inside of her house. She called loudly but there's no answer. She checked the living, the kitchen, the pool...but she couldn't find him. There was only one place left, his room. She cried and quickly ran upstairs with a hope that he would be there waiting for her, but when she opened the door, there's nobody. The closet was opened and it's empty. The tears kept streaming down her face. She sat down on the floor and buried her face into her knees.<p>

"Quinn? You're home? Quinn?"

Quinn quickly looked up as she heard the voice from downstairs. Her lips turned into a smile and she ran downstairs as fast as she could. Just like what she had thought, the man that she loved was standing at the end of the stairs by her suitcase, smiling at her. She didn't need to think and immediately ran right into his arms.

"I thought you were gone," she said with her arms around his neck, holding him as tight as she can like she's afraid that he would leave her.

"So did I. Weren't you on the plane already?" he asked and held her as tight.

"Yes, but I changed my mind. I don't want to go to New York anymore."

Quinn pulled away and looked at him with her big brown eyes. He could tell that she'd been crying, too. _Well done, Sam. You made 2 girls cry today. _Sam thought to himself.

"Why did you decide to come back?" he asked her.

"Because there's something I have to tell you, Sam," she said. Her hands were on his shoulder and his hands were still on her hips.

"I have something to tell you, too," He mumbled, looking at her in the eyes.

"Okay, you first," she whispered. Her heart was beating faster.

_What is he going to tell me? Is he going to tell me that he loves me, too?_ Quinn thought nervously.

"I…I should've told you before, but I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same…" Sam said as he took a deep breath, "I think I lov-"

_Ding dong!_

The doorbell rang and the blondes quickly turned to the door.

"Really? Now is the time?" Sam said angrily and Quinn just sighed.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"I know! I know! I'm coming!" Sam yelled and pulled away from the girl to go to open the door, leaving Quinn standing there in disapointment.

It was Puck and Rachel. Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why they came to his house all the time. He knew that they were Quinn's best friends but whenever he saw them, there's trouble. He didn't really want anything wrong to happen at that time.

"Hey!" Puck and Rachel smiled widely as they saw Sam, but he didn't smile back.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Puck smiled at his girlfriend and then turned to Sam, "we heard Quinn said that she's leaving today. We think that you might need some friends to cheer you up, because we know that you're sad and-"

"What are you talking about? I'm still here," Quinn said, walking to the door.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked at the blonde girl with her mouth opened, "I thought you were on the plane."

"I was, but I changed my mind in the last minute," Quinn said as she gave a quick glance at Sam, but he didn't notice.

"Why? What about the movie?" Puck asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you later," Quinn said. "Are you guys coming in?"

"Of course!" Rachel smiled widely and stepped inside of the house, followed by Puck. Sam rolled his eyes and gave Quinn a look, but she just smiled at him and went back inside.

When they had entered the house, Puck made his way to the couch and smiled at Rachel like a signal. The short girl smiled back and grabbed Quinn's hand, pulling her friend with her, "let's go to the pool."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"It's quiet out there! I need to talk to you about something! Let's go!" Rachel said and the blonde just rolled her eyes then followed her friend, walking out of the room. Sam looked at the girls with a confused look on his face as he walked to the couch and sat down in front of Puck.

"Big problem!" the guy with the mohawk yelled quietly as he turned to the door to make sure that the girls had left.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked and Puck turned back to him, "they know!"

Sam didn't understand what Puck was talking about. He raised his eyebrow, "who knows? And know what?"

"The press! They know that your marriage with Quinn is just a contract! Joe told me to come and tell you!"

"WHAT? How did they find out?" Sam said loudly, nearly yelling at Puck.

"Melanie accidently told some of her friends about this and now the whole world's gonna know!" Puck said, "I always knew that she couldn't be trusted! What are we going to do?"

Sam bit his lip, trying to think about what he would do.

"They think that the reason Quinn and you got married is because she wants your money and fame," Puck continued.

"They think so? What the hell is wrong with them?" Sam crossed his arms and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Puck knew that Sam was very mad so he didn't say anything else. After a minute of thinking, the blonde looked at Puck and said, "just don't let Quinn know about this. I don't want her to get worried. I'll figure out something to fix this."

The guy with the mohawk just stayed quiet and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"They think I married Sam for his money?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded her head, "yeah, Noah told me not to tell you, but I have to. This is important."<p>

"But…I only married him because I want my house back. How could they make up something like that?"

Rachel just shrugged and tangled her legs in the water, "what are you going to do?"

Quinn bit her lip and stayed quiet for a minute. She really didn't know what to do. She just got back with Sam, she didn't want to lose him once again. The marriage was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She had really hated him at first and she had never thought that she would end up in love with him.

"I can't get divorced with Sam…I don't care what they say, I'm not doing anything wrong…" Quinn mumbled. She was just saying that but she was very scared inside.

"You're right. Don't care about what they say. This is probably gonna ruin Sam's career and yours then everyone will start hating on you and you can't even show your face in public anymore, but it could be worse," Rachel smiled but Quinn didn't, "thanks a lot Rachel. You're not helping at all."

"Sorry," the brunette whispered as she turned back, looking at the water. Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. She really didn't know what to do.

_Why do problems keep coming to me? Why can't I just have a normal life?_ she thought to herself and let out another sigh.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel had left. Sam closed the front door and went back inside. Quinn was sitting on the couch. She was still thinking about what Rachel had told her.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…Well…um…not actually…Rachel told me everything. She said that the press had found out about our fake marriage."

Sam wanted to bang his head into the wall. He knew that he couldn't trust Puck and Rachel.

"It's okay, Quinn. I'll figure something out. We can do this together," he said softly and gave her a sweet smile. Quinn just nodded her head and stayed silence for a couple seconds before she spoke again, "you said you wanted to tell me something. What's that? You haven't finished."

"Oh…" Sam mumbled and remembered what he wanted to say.

"Well…"

_Tell her, Sam!_ he thought to himself and took a deep breath, "what I want to tell you is…I really-"

_Ding dong!_

"Not again!" Sam yelled and walked angrily to the door, "Puck, Rachel! Can you two just give us a brea- Dad?"

"Hello, Samuel," John Evans said to his son, "Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter is so long and so is the story, I know, but the story will end soon, maybe in in chapter 24 or 25. There will be a happy ending of course!<strong>_


	23. Chapter 23

The silence took over the living room of the house. John Evans took a sip of water then looked up at his son and his daughter-in-law. Sam looked at Quinn and he could tell that she was scared. He was too. His dad hadn't come here before. There must have been something wrong. He reached out and held Quinn's hands on her lap then gave her a smile. She smiled back nervously and let out a small sigh.

"So you said you wanted to talk to us?" Sam asked, looking at his dad.

"Yes," John nodded his head, "you know, this morning when I arrived at the hospital. A bunch of people with cameras ran to me and asked me plenty of questions."

Sam swallowed hard and held Quinn's hands tightly as he listened to his father.

"Do you know what the questions are?" John crossed his arms and looked at his son, who was shaking his head.

"They asked me about the fake marriage between my son and his wife."

Sam's heart stopped when he heard those words. He knew that sooner or later his father would find out about that.

"Is that true?"

Quinn slowly turned her head to Sam and she saw him nodding his head. His hand was still holding hers.

"What the hell were you thinking?" John stood up and yelled at his son, "How can you be so stupid? Getting married with a girl you don't even know!"

Sam stayed quiet and listened to his father. That was so not like him.

"You left the house and to be an actor even though I tried to stop you! You think you can make your own decisions? No, you can't! Look what you have done!" John kept yelling but Sam just stayed quiet. Quinn looked at him. By the look on his face, she knew that he was trying to be strong but he was not. He was worried and he was very scared.

"This is not Sam's fault! The marriage's my idea! Please don't yell at him!" Quinn grabbed Sam's arm as she said to his father, "this is all my fault! I'm sorry! Don't yell at him…"

"No, it's all my fault. Quinn has nothing to do with this," Sam spoke but he wasn't looking at his father, "I did this because I wanted to show everyone that I was responsible. It's my fault."

"Sam…" Quinn mumbled and held his arm tighter.

"Responsible? You can't do anything right in your life! You always make wrong choices!" John yelled, "I told you not to but you just did it your way!"

"I don't think that I have made a wrong choice, dad! This is my life! Why don't you let me decide it?" Sam looked up and yelled at his own father, "you're just getting mad on me just because I don't want to be a doctor like you!"

John threw his fist in the air but Quinn quickly stood up and stopped him from hitting Sam. She was crying and begging him to stop. John slowly pulled away and sat back down on the couch. After a moment, he opened his mouth to say something to his son but Sam quickly stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Sam! Sam!" Quinn called after him, but he didn't stop. She looked at him walking upstairs and they heard the door slam. The house was back to silence. Quinn wiped her tears and turned around.

"Quinn…" John said quietly, "sit down. I want to talk to you."

The blonde took a deep breath as she looked at him and then slowly nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"I did this because I had to. I never think of using Sam or anything," Quinn said, looking at John, "this is all my fault. I did this to get my house back. I'm sorry."<p>

"Do you know how serious this is? How it's gonna ruin his career?" John sighed.

"I do…I wanted to stop sometimes, but I just couldn't…"

"Why?" the man asked.

"Because, I didn't have a family. Then I met Sam and everything changed. I found myself a family and I didn't want to let it go. You and Clara were like my parents."

"It's okay, Quinn. I always see you as my own daughter," John gave her a small smile, "but…you have to stop this relationship. It's wrong."

"I understand," Quinn said, "but I can't."

"And why is that?" John asked.

"Because I really cared about him," she sighed.

"If you do care about him, you will let him go," John said, standing up from the couch, "I think you won't make a wrong choice, Quin."

Quinn just nodded her head without saying anything, her eyes were staring blankly. The man shook his head and let out another sigh as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn knocked slightly on Sam's door and kept calling him, but he didn't answer. He had been in his room for a whole hour.<p>

"Sam, talk to me please! Sam!"

Sam sat up on his elbows and looked at the door then lied back down and closed his eyes. He heard her but he didn't answer. He thought maybe if he ignored her, she would go away. He was right, after a while, she stopped knocking and he could hear the footsteps walking downstairs. Sam sighed. He remembered her face when his dad was yelling at him. She looked horrified and scared.

_Finn's right,_ he thought to himself, _I only make her sad. I only hurt her. I can't count all of the times she had to cry because of me...Sam Evans, you are such a horrible person..._

The sound of his phone pulled him back to reality. Joe was calling. He didn't want to answer but the phone just kept ringing. Sam sat up tiredly as he let out a groan and grabbed the phone from the nightstand. He answered, "hello? What do you want?"

"Did Puckerman tell you the new?"

"Yeah, Quinn knows, too…and so does my dad," Sam sighed, "he just came over here and yelled at us."

"I think I know what to do," Joe said. Sam quickly sat up on his bed and listened to his manager carefully, "tell me."

"Tell the press that this is all Quinn's fault, she planned everything just to get your money."

"What?" Sam yelled through the phone.

"C'mon. She's just a girl! No one cares! The rumors will fade away!"

Sam almost threw his phone across the room when he heard Joe, but he tried to calm down, "Quinn is not just a girl and I care about her! You can't blame her! I caused everything and I'll fix it!"

"How can you fix it, Sam? Tomorrow everyone in this world will know. That's the only way to keep your career from..."

Sam immediatly turned off his phone before Joe could say something else about Quinn. Putting the phone away, Sam lied down on his bed and stared at the white ceiling. After a minute, he sat up and picked up his phone again.

"Hello?" he said when there was an answer from the other person, "I want to book a plane ticket to New York…"


	24. Chapter 24

Quinn stirred in her bed and realized that it was almost 9 in the morning. She remembered clearly that last night she had been asleep on the couch but how had she ended up in her bed? Maybe Sam had brought her in. She had been so worried about him locking himself in his room so she had waited on the couch for him and then fallen asleep.

Sam, I wonder how is he now! Quinn thought and quickly jumped out of her bed then quickly went to Sam's room. He must have felt better. She had to talk to him.

The blonde slowly turned the handle of the door and she was so surprised that the door wasn't locked. But that wasn't the only thing that shocked her, the bed was empty, the closet was opened and the clothes were all gone!

"No, no, no. He can't," Quinn mumbled to herself and ran downstairs. She kept calling out his name desperately but no matter how loud she was there was no answer. Then she saw it, a white piece of paper on the kitchen table. She could tell what it was and she was afraid to read it but she did it anyway.

_Hi, Quinn._

_You must be very surprised (and upset) after finding out that I'm gone. I'm so sorry I didn't say goodbye to you because I knew it would make everything harder. After the visiting of my father, I thought a lot about what we were doing and I realized that he was right. I've never made a good decision in my life. My stupid idea got us in trouble, got you in trouble, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I've made you cry. I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I've done. You deserve good things, Quinn. You deserve to live your live. So I go because if I stayed I would ruin your life._

_ Just don't forget about me okay? I won't forget about you, either._

_Love,_

_Sam :)_

Quinn gripped the letter tightly as a tear ran down her cheek and dropped onto the letter. She broke down on the floor because she could barely stand anymore. Why would he think that he only hurt her? He was the best thing that ever happened to her. If Puck and Rachel hadn't fool her to go to London she wouldn't have met him on that plane to London, she would've missed the best thing in her life!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Quinn looked up through her tears and immediately ran to the door. It could have been Sam.

_What if he changed his mind? What if he came back? What if…_

Quinn grabbed the handle with her shaking hand and quickly opened her door. The hope inside of her disappeared when she saw who's behind that door. Santana Lopez.

It wasn't Sam. He's gone. He would never come back.

"Oh my god, Quinn! I thought you were in New York? Are you crying? What happened? " Santana covered her mouth with her hands, looking at Quinn. Her hair was messy, her make up was ruined and she didn't even care. Santana stepped inside and closed the door behind her than she held Quinn's hand and walked her to the couch.

"He's gone…" Quinn tried to speak out the words in sobs. Santana knew what she was talking about but she wasn't saying anything. She was waiting for Quinn to stop crying.

The blonde shook her head slowly as she tried to let a small smile appear on her face, "I should've told him how I felt before he's gone."

Santana sighed. Sam had told her how he'd felt before he'd gone. She felt so awful. She felt like she's the reason that Quinn was crying her eyes out, the reason that Sam had gone, the reason that Sam and Quinn couldn't be together. She felt like a terrible friend. She had tried to make Sam happy but all she had done was making his life fill with tears and sadness.

"I love him very much…I know this is stupid but I can't help it…"Quinn bit her lip to stop herself from crying but it seemed like she couldn't. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me…and I lost it…"

Santana put her hand on the side of Quinn's head and laid it on her shoulder, "it's okay. Don't cry, please."

"If I had told him, everything would've changed. I know he loves me, maybe just a bit but…" Quinn said, crying harder.

"You're wrong…he…he loves you a lot."

The words that had just escaped Santana's lips had got Quinn's attention. She tried to stop crying and looked up at the girl next to her, "what?"

"Yes, he loves you. He just didn't tell. He was heartbroken when you were with Finn. He went to the airport to stop you from going to New York. He went out with me to make you jealous," Santana said, her eyes were already teary. She gave Quinn a friendly smiled to help herself from crying, "it's always been you. I couldn't make him happy no matter how much I tried. He chooses you."

"Wh-Why didn't he tell me?"

"He's the type of person that never shows people how he feels inside. He did try to tell you, but you were with Finn and…"

"I was with Finn because he was with you! I didn't know!" Quinn cried, burying her head into her hands then pointed at the door, "please…please leave. I want to be alone."

Santana opened her mouth to say something else but she knew that it wouldn't work because Quinn was totally broken. She needed time. Maybe after being alone with herself and thinking she would be better. Sanata slowly grabbed her bag and walked to the door. She knew what she could do to bring Sam back. She was going to fix what she had broken.


End file.
